


Тропами блуждающих огоньков

by autumn_northwind



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, well i suppose i'll never translate this, мериккинг курильщицы, рычит пытаясь пристроить сеттинг к реальному средневековью и терпит поражение, собсна все уже написано, тип попаданец но благо лор позволяет, фикбук прости но наша дружба закончиласб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_northwind/pseuds/autumn_northwind
Summary: Война с Кроганом в самом разгаре, когда в тесное братство Драконьих всадников приходит новый человек... неизвестная девушка-лучница по имени Тэм._______________________________________надеялась перевести на инглиш, но каменный цветок не вышел, поэтому что есть, то есть. пускай будет и здесь, не только на фикбуке
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

Тем вечером в таверне, как всегда, было много народу. Викинги отдыхали. Деревянные столы были залиты элем, а хозяин этого заведения не успевал посылать слуг в погреб за все новыми и новыми припасами. Немудрено – был праздник конца лета, Брон Тронграйн. Вдобавок на острове, на котором располагалась эта таверна, в честь этого была устроена глобальная ярмарка – самая крупная ярмарка в году на всем Архипелаге.

Освещение было, впрочем, очень скудным. В тусклом свете нескольких чадящих факелов в дальних уголках комнаты сложно было разглядеть хоть что-либо. В одном из таких углов на краю скамьи сидела одна девушка, молча поедая кусок хлеба.

Первое же, что можно было в ней заметить, это две рыжие-прерыжие растрепанные косы. Она была одета довольно просто – серая рубаха длиной до середины бедра, темные широкие штаны и темная короткая безрукавка. На плечах у девушки был темно-синего тона плед в клетку, а на поясе висел меч, на рукояти которого все время лежала ее правая рука. Девушка часто отрывала взгляд от еды и подозрительно оглядывала всю комнату глазами светло-голубого цвета, которые сверкали из-за огней факелов.

Она пришла сюда с осторожностью, укрыв голову и лицо клетчатым пледом. Зайдя в таверну, девушка сразу же схватилась за меч – «Слишком много вооруженных норманнов» - и так его не отпускала до самого конца пребывания в этом месте. Наскоро выторговав хлеб у трактирщика, она скользнула в спасительную темноту угла комнаты. Сегодня у кого-то с этого острова пропала одежда, но ее волновало лишь то, что желудок настойчиво просил пищи.

Девушка ела быстро, пытаясь услышать в гуле голосов что-нибудь о пропаже вещей, после чего она бы сразу же ушла, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза. Но разговоры были все не о том, и она погрузилась в свои мысли. Мысли были не самые утешительные – девушка не знала ни куда ей идти, ни что делать дальше. Конечно, лучше всего было бы вернуться домой, но как? Да и где она, девушка не имела ни малейшего понятия.

Из раздумий ее вывел чей-то голос, который произнес всего лишь два слова – «Драконьи всадники».

«Драконьи всадники?..» О да, кажется, она что-то слышала о них. Или не о них? Это была последняя песня, услышанная ею дома. Тот бард пришел издалека, Моди и другие служанки сразу привели его в обеденную залу, где уже сидела вся королевская семья. Отец царственно распорядился дать ему поесть, а после того мама благосклонно попросила его спеть. И он запел прекрасную и дикую песню. Песнь о Драконьем Мастере.

О том, что он является братом всем драконам, и душа его – драконья. О том, что небо течет в его венах, о том, что он летает в облаках, подобно вольному северному ветру. И сам он свободен как ветер.

Много еще чего было в этой песне, но девушку зацепило вот это: «свободен». Какую бы свободу ей не дали после той самой неудавшейся помолвки, прозванной в народе Медвежьей, ей было мало, ужасающе мало. Каменные стены родительского замка давили все сильней и сильней, и она проводила все больше и больше времени в лесу, упражняясь в стрельбе из лука или в битве на мечах и мечтая о том дне, когда ее жизнь перестанет быть такой серой и наконец начнется. Ей все грезилось, что настанет ее момент и она встретит приключения лицом к лицу, каждое мгновение будет полно опасностей, но, как истинная героиня, она будет справляться с ними на раз-два одним лихим ударом меча. Иногда ее преследовала мысль бежать из дома прочь, но девушка все не решалась на такой шаг, понимая, что это вряд ли приведет к чему-нибудь хорошему. Мечты оставались мечтами.

Но судьбе, по всей видимости, был необходим ее побег, хотела девушка того или нет.

И вот за день до того, как началось это повествование, Мерида (а именно так звали эту девушку) вновь выехала в лес, чтобы развеяться после духоты замка. Она доскакала на своем черно-белом гигантском коне по имени Ангус до того самого каменного языческого круга, припоминая, что тут произошло за месяц до этого, и горько усмехаясь про себя. Ангус резко остановился и заржал. «Что такое, приятель?» Она потрепала коня за гриву и заметила в чаще голубой огонек, парящий в воздухе, который, казалось, манил ее к себе, в глубь леса, язычками бледного пламени и издавал при этом звуки, похожие на грустные вздохи неупокоенной души. Мерида медленно слезла с коня, зачарованно смотря на такое чудо, не сводя с него глаз.

«Блуждающий огонек! Неужели… неужели пришло мое время вновь изменить свою судьбу?» - восторженно думала она. Вкус к жизни опять возвращался к ней. Девушка медленно приближалась к огоньку, смакуя эти слова: «Изменить судьбу… Изменить свою судьбу!»

Когда огонек оказался совсем близко к Мериде, она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его. Но он не исчез. Девушка почувствовала могильный холод, а мир вокруг нее закружился с невиданной скоростью, но вскоре на месте всего остался лишь бесконечный свет…

И вот Мерида уже сидит на утесе, перед ней бушует море, и ветер пронизывает до костей. Что произошло? Как она сюда попала? Соленая пена волн не даст ответа.

***

Когда она очнулась от воспоминаний, люди вокруг говорили исключительно о драконьих всадниках, обмениваясь сплетнями, слухами и совершенно реальными рассказами об их деяниях. Мерида внимательно вслушивалась в речь разговаривающих, но с каждой минутой становилось яснее, что ничего особо путного она тут не обнаружит.

Все чаще в ее голове появлялось слово «свобода», и она представляла, что бы было, если бы ей дали подняться на драконе в небо.

Внезапно ее мысли ярко прочертило четкое осознание того, что она хочет стать одной из драконьих всадников. Точно! Их жизнь далеко не скучна, ведь, по словам посетителей таверны, понятно, что, хоть и с примесью досужего вымысла, но каждый их день наполнен приключениями! Решено!

Теперь ей было куда идти. Мерида повеселела.

Из россказней она сделала вывод, что вроде как оплот драконьих всадников связан с островом Олух. Невероятно дивясь этому странному названию, девушка решительно вышла из таверны, собираясь найти корабль, которому могло бы быть с ней по пути.

Море ревело, на небе собирались тучи.


	2. Новый всадник

Дождь шел второй день. Это было необычно, даже для таких суровых мест, как остров Олух. Но урожаю ничего не грозило, благо, он был собран еще до Брона, который был отпразднован позавчера, собран и почти полностью уложен на складах и амбарах. 

Осталась, впрочем, еще работа, которую надо бы было закончить поскорее. Поэтому вождь Олуха Стоик Обширный и его лучший друг и по совместительству главный советник Плевака проводили этот поздний вечер в Большом зале за составлением отчетов по продуктам. Это был очень нудный процесс, но, естественно, нужный, так как от этих записей зависело, сколько и что люди будут есть зимой. В холодные месяцы не поохотишься, особенно, когда большую часть этого времени над островом бушуют снежные бури. Если же еды будет мало, то немногие из племени Хулиганов доживут до весны. Это было бы крайне нежелательно, особенно сейчас, ведь вождю нужны были солдаты для надвигающейся серьезной войны.

Полгода тому назад интересы всадников острова Олух пересеклись с интересами одной торговой компании, которая занималась отловом и продажей драконов. Изначально все стычки носили характер обычных для викингов рейдов на корабли этих самых Охотников, но с недавнего времени вождь имел все основания волноваться, что все эти «хэй-хо-прилети-и-освободи-драконов» перерастут в настоящую войну. Охотники не желали терять прибыль, Драконьи всадники не желали отдавать им драконов. По всей видимости, эта война могла иметь только один конец – то есть, полное уничтожение одной из сторон, и ясно, что Стоик не хотел, чтобы его народ проиграл.

С другой стороны, пока не было прямых знаков о том, что его сыну, предводителю всадников, нужна будет помощь воинов с Олуха. Иккинг был упрямым парнем и дело свое знал прекрасно – под его управлением маленькая колония из шестерых Драконьих всадников на небольшом острове хотя бы не разваливалась по частям. Несмотря на то, что всем всадникам было по девятнадцать лет, они справлялись со своими врагами на удивление легко. По крайней мере, пока. И, по крайней мере – как знал сам Стоик. Вести до него, конечно, доходили, но связь с Драконьим Краем – той колонией – была не то что бы уж регулярной. Всадники прилетали – за провизией ли, за оружием – но редко.

Сейчас же они не посещали Олух уж как вторую неделю, и вождь волновался. Он понимал, что следует доверять своему сыну и давать ему больше самостоятельности, ведь когда-нибудь парню и самому бы пришлось стать во главе своих людей. Это можно счесть за тренировку. Но все же на сердце у старого викинга было неспокойно. Когда он видел Иккинга в последний раз, тот был невероятно усталым, под глазами – темные круги, во взгляде выражалось явное волнение. Хотя юноша и делал вид, что все нормально, и продолжал невозмутимо улыбаться, Стоик понял, что что-то явно не так, но решил все же не спрашивать, в чем дело. О чем и жалел впоследствии.

В бумажной работе вождя все продолжали преследовать тревожные мысли. Настал момент, когда руны в свитках с отчетами по капусте и ржи перестали складываться в осмысленные сочетания, и Стоик выпрямился над столом, потирая затекшую поясницу. Его взгляд застыл на щите, висящем на стене зала – последнем в ряду таких же круглых щитов, расписанных изображениями предыдущих вождей и их наследников. На деревянной грубой поверхности были запечатлены два человека: сам Стоик и его сын Иккинг – хрупкий и тонкий, как вереск, невысокий парнишка, тогда еще пятнадцати лет. Мужчина усмехнулся. Он все никак не мог поверить, что вот этот маленький мальчик сейчас является главой Драконьих всадников и ведет борьбу с Охотниками. 

Для вождя он все же был еще ребенком. Но все это так не вязалось с тем, что происходило сейчас…

«Как он успел так быстро вырасти?» - подумал Стоик, глядя на изображение сына. – «Скоро меня перерастет…»

Плеваке надоело наблюдать за тем, как вождь апатично смотрит в стену, презрев отчеты, и он счел нужным его прервать:

\- Стоик, если бы ты так же внимательно изучал бумаги, как сейчас портрет своего сына, мы бы уже давно отправились спать, - проворчал он. 

Стоик медленно сел на скамью, схватившись за голову. И это могло означать только одно. Плевака прекрасно знал своего друга, поэтому приготовился внимательно выслушивать все, что он скажет, а выслушивать пришлось бы очень, очень много. Вождь имел привычку держать все в себе, но иногда наступал момент, когда эмоции попросту не могли оставаться внутри. Тогда наступало время пламенной речи, которая предназначалась исключительно для ушей Плеваки – человека, который один-единственный на свете знал, что грозный Стоик Обширный однажды плакал.

\- Плевака, я просто не могу поверить… поверить в то, что Драконий повелитель, который летает на Ночной Фурии, воюет с Охотниками на драконов и мой сын – это один и тот же человек… - горестно проговорил Стоик.

\- Нуу… да, Иккинг порядком вырос, слава Одину. Изменился, да. Можно даже сказать, возмужал, – попытался развеселить Стоика Плевака.

Впрочем, вождь посмотрел на друга таким взглядом, что стало понятно, что разрядка не удалась. Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Да не в этом дело, ты же прекрасно понимаешь. – Стоик встал и прошелся по зале, заложив руки за спину.

\- Ты боишься? – неожиданно спросил Плевака.

Мужчина остановился и с недоумением посмотрел на друга.

\- Конечно. Я же его отец. Как может отец не бояться за своего сына? Тем более за… такого… эммм… скажем… ну, неопытного.

С этими словами вождь вновь опустился на скамью, как гора.

\- Ты ему не доверяешь.

\- С чего ты взял? Ничего подобного.

\- А я говорю, ты ему не доверяешь, - Плевака подошел и сел рядом.

\- А я говорю, что доверяю.

\- А я говорю, что нет! – Ну и что делать с таким упрямым ослом! – пробормотал Плевака и обратился к другу. – Стоик, я тоже видел, что Иккинг порядком вымотан. Хехе, да, нельзя сказать, что у него сладкая жизнь! А ты чего хотел?

Стоик попытался что-то сказать, но не смог. Плевака прервал его попытки, продолжив:

\- Да ты только вспомни, какого размера были твои глаза, когда сам ты только-только стал вождем! Как две тарелочки! Ты же вообще ничего не понимал, что делать и все такое прочее. И это нормально. Иккинг тоже когда-нибудь станет вождем. Рано ли, поздно ли – никто не знает, но все, что мы можем сделать – это подготовить его, ты же понимаешь. Так и нельзя пожелать ему лучшей подготовки, чем то, чем он занимается сейчас. Да, он устает. Да, опасности его подстерегают со всех сторон (и нас тоже, но это не столь важно). И ты хочешь ему помочь. Замечательно! Но не надо. Ведь когда он займет твое место, тебя рядом не бу-дет! Точка. Он сам по себе. 

Стоик задумчиво пробормотал:

\- Ну не знаю… Все равно…

Плевака подбадривающе похлопал друга по плечу здоровой рукой.

\- Попробуй доверять Иккингу. Этот малец сможет сделать все на свете, если это будет нужно. Поверь мне, он еще откроется.

\- О боги! Да уж, полагаю, верить – это все, что мне остается, - невесело улыбаясь, ответил Стоик. 

Он поднялся со скамьи и пошел к груде отчетов. Плевака проследовал за ним.

\- О, знаешь, какой Иккинг номер выкинул недавно? – словно что-то вспомнив, спросил вождь и углубился в бумаги.

\- М-м?

\- Приходит ко мне и говорит, мол, они с Астрид расстались…

\- Да ты что?

\- Ага. 

\- Тюююю, - разочарованно протянул Плевака. – Я-то думал, что на их свадьбе погуляю… Хотя, по правде сказать, в последнее время-то и похоже не было, что между ними что-то есть.

Стоик отложил в сторону отчет и оперся на стол обеими руками. Стол скрипнул.

\- Пожалуй, что да. Но на ком мне теперь женить моего сына?

\- А тебя это так волнует, старый ты сводник? Ему жениться, не тебе, эхехе! – смеясь, проговорил Плевака.

\- Эй! Я, вообще-то, может, еще хочу внуков покачать!

\- Внуууков ему покачать, поди-ка ты…

\- Ну да ничего страшного – если Иккинг не найдет себе жену до двадцать первой весны, я сам ему ее подберу, клянусь Фрейей. Пусть только попробует вякнуть!

\- Дык он и вякнет. Уже представляю его лицо. 

Плевака издевательски поклонился до земли, голосом подражая Иккингу:

\- «Спасибо тебе, отец, никогда не забуду твоей доброты!»

Норманны расхохотались. Стоику на душе немного полегчало, и он вновь взялся за работу.

Снаружи неистово грохотал гром. Тор явно веселился. Штормовой ветер стучался в двери, пытаясь прорваться внутрь. Но внутри было тепло, и вовсю храпящий Крушиголов добавлял своеобразного уюта.

И вот в какой-то момент на одно короткое мгновение уютный свет факелов сменился на холодное сине-голубое мерцание, но этого, кажется, никто из мужчин не заметил. Сразу же после этого раздался особенно сильный раскат грома, и тяжелые двери Большого зала со скрипом отворились.

Стоик и Плевака повернулись, чтобы встретить гостя, и увидели на пороге невысокую девочку, закутанную в темный клетчатый плед и мокрую как мышь. За ее спиной было видно лишь грозовое вечернее небо, на котором беспрестанно прочерчивались яркие молнии. Сквозняк шевелил листы на столах, и их пришлось придерживать, чтобы не улетели.

\- Кто здесь вождь острова Олух? – послышался громкий голос, громкий, даже несмотря на шум бури.

Стоик посмотрел на девушку с недоверием, сказав:

\- Смотря кто спрашивает. Назовись, дитя.

Девушка закрыла тяжелые двери, откинула с головы плащ, явив взору мокрую ярко-рыжую шевелюру, и, подойдя ближе к двум норманнам, ответила:

\- Меня зовут Рыжая Тэм, и я хочу стать одной из Драконьих всадников.

***

Мериде было весьма трудно добраться сюда. Она сменила два корабля, под конец вообще пришлось позаимствовать чью-то лодку, а во время этого шторма ей просто чудом удалось не разбиться. Девушка все же порядочно наглоталась соленой воды, и сейчас соль щипала ей кожу, но она была счастлива. Возможно, исключительно потому, что она добралась хоть до какого-то укрытия и ей больше не придется барахтаться в холодной водичке.

Хоть и приключения на поверку оказались тем еще испытанием, Мерида не падала духом. Еще на первом корабле она придумала себе более-менее правдоподобную легенду. Оказалось, это весело – изобретать новую личность. Историю придумать было просто. Гораздо хуже оказалось с именем. Брать имя наподобие здешних ей совсем не хотелось, потому что зваться какой-нибудь Убивцей или еще как-то было совсем не по ней, хотя, бесспорно, это бы звучало брутально. Взять же любое имя из тех, что в употреблении в Хайленде, нельзя, так как, по ее мнению, назваться по-шотландски в норманнских землях было бы равносильно самоубийству. Девушка не знала, правдиво ли это здесь, но дома все бы было именно так. Эта ситуация заставила Мериду взять в качестве имени первое сочетание звуков, что пришло в голову. Таким образом, на Олух приплыла уже не Мерида из клана Данброх, а Рыжая Тэм – к вашим услугам.

На пути сюда Тэм увидела множество драконов, что только подогревало ее желание вступить в ряды всадников. Эти прекрасные вольные создания величественно рассекали воздух над морем, стараясь избегать человеческих кораблей. И девушка точно знала, что именно для этого ее судьба закинула сюда, так далеко от дома – для того, чтобы вот так же подниматься в небо и летать. Ну и для подвигов, конечно же.

В том, что ей это предначертано, Тэм не сомневалась. Блуждающие огоньки ни с того ни с сего решили помочь ей добраться до Олуха, когда она, поливаемая водой со всех сторон, пыталась дотянуть на своей несчастной лодке до ближайшей земли, а огоньки, еще раз, приводят человека к его судьбе. Именно поэтому она была полна оптимизма по поводу принятия в Драконьи всадники. Ведь огоньки не врут.

Наконец-то прибыв на Олух, Тэм пошла стучаться по домам и спрашивать у местных жителей, где тут можно найти их правителя. Ей сказали, что вождь сейчас находится в Большом зале – высоченном каменном сооружении на холме. Пока девушка шла туда, она не встретила никаких драконов, но, возможно, это потому, что был сильный дождь и все драконы спасались от бури в домах. «Это очень милосердно со стороны людей – пустить их греться», - подумала она.

Еще одно испытание ждало Тэм на лестнице Большого зала. Ступеней там, строго говоря, было около полутора сотен, но для совершенно вымотанного человека, как она, их количество увеличивалось прямо пропорционально усталости. Так что, когда Тэм остановилась перед гигантскими дверями, чтобы перевести дух, она чувствовала себя так, как будто устроила скоростной забег на самую высокую гору мира. Так или иначе, несмотря на все трудности и препятствия, Рыжая Тэм оказалась перед вождем острова Олух. 

***

После ее реплики в воздухе повисло неловкое молчание. Никто – ни Стоик, ни Плевака – не ожидал подобного вопроса. Девочка смотрела на них взглядом, полным энтузиазма, переводя глаза то на одного, то на другого, но Плевака решил наконец выразить вербально мысли его и друга:

\- Чего?

\- Я хочу стать Драконьим всадником, - повторила Тэм. 

Вождь подошел к ней чуть ближе.

\- А почему мы должны тебе позволить стать им? Кто ты такая, чтобы тебе доверять? – Он повернулся к Плеваке. – Слышишь? Клянусь Тором, какой же абсурд!

До Тэм медленно, но верно начало доходить, что судьба не подносится на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Ей придется очень постараться, чтобы ей поверили.

\- Погодите! – крикнула она. – Я сейчас вам все объясню. Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня.

\- Ну что ж, мы все во внимание. – В голосе вождя звучала легкая издевка.

Тэм набрала побольше воздуха в легкие, готовясь рассказывать свою историю.

\- Как я уже сказала, меня зовут Рыжая Тэм. Рыжая, потому что я рыжая, кличка такая, а Тэм, потому что Тэм. Мне шестнадцать лет, и я сирота. Родителей совсем не помню, но всю жизнь я куда-то иду, туда, сюда, совсем без цели. Бродяжничаю, понимаете? Однажды я услышала о драконах и Драконьих всадниках, и поняла, что здесь бы я хотела наконец-таки остановиться. Вы делаете такие хорошие вещи! Нельзя позволять сажать драконов в клетки, они этого совсем не заслуживают. Вот видите, я разделяю ваши взгляды. Целиком и полностью.

Она торопилась и отчаянно жестикулировала. Пока что норманны слушали ее, но недоверие все еще не уходило с их лиц.

\- Я-я могу драться: прекрасно стреляю из лука; вот он, видите, я могу доказать вам, если только позволите и-и-и дадите стрелы, - Тэм волновалась, что было ей не свойственно. – И на мечах… на мечах тоже умею, я не буду бесполезной, честное слово. – Она почти безнадежно прибавила:

\- Пожалуйста.

Стоик повернулся к Плеваке. Их взгляды выразительно показывали все замешательство, овладевшее ими. И действительно, представьте себе, какая-то странная незнакомая девочка ни с того ни с сего вламывается в Большой зал и слезно молит о принятии в Драконьи всадники. На улице страшная буря – кто бы сюда смог доплыть? Да и мало ли, а вдруг это шпион Охотников? Все возможно.

\- А! Я все поняла, - оживилась Тэм. – Вы мне не верите, да? Так проверьте меня. 

Она раскинула руки, показывая готовность к любому заданию. «Ну, если не сейчас, то когда?» - подумала девушка. – «Ну же!»

Плевака глянул на Стоика и вдруг подошел к Тэм.

\- Не знаю, Стоик, что ты там подумаешь, но я, пожалуй, дам ребенку шанс. Я Плевака, местный кузнец, - сказал он, подавая ей руку. Тэм воодушевленно пожала ее в ответ.

Он продолжил, пока вождь недоумевающе на него смотрел:

\- И раз уж ты собралась проходить проверку, то вот тебе пока заданьице. Смотайся-ка кабанчиком на кузницу да принеси мне мой протез с мечом. Посмотрим, что ты из себя представляешь в бою. Кузница – это такая постройка с кучей оружия, там, внизу, полагаю, найдешь. Протез валяется там где-то на полу. Потом будем драться. Я буду твоим противником, вождя, боюсь, не потянешь. Давай, иди.

Тэм радостно кивала на каждое его слово и, когда он закончил, пулей выскочила на улицу, улыбаясь, под все не кончающийся ливень. «Мне поверили! Мне доверились!» Ей было все равно, что на дождь, что на неясные указания, даже на то, что ее отправили выполнять такое низкоуровневое поручение. На побегушках так на побегушках. Ничего страшного, это не унизительно… по крайней мере, так решила считать Тэм. 

Когда она выбежала, Стоик возмущенно обратился к Плеваке:

\- Что это сейчас было? Кто здесь вождь – ты или я? А что, если это шпион? Ты подумал об этом?

\- Да погоди ты, Стоик, - защищался Плевака, - не руби так сплеча. Что-то мне не верится, что она прихвостень Охотников. Да и понять, шпион ли она, можно только в деле…

\- Что, Иккингу своих хлопот недоставало, что ты предлагаешь послать к нему абсолютно неопытного человека? Да еще и подозреваемого в шпионаже? – не унимался Стоик. – Я не позволю…

\- Под мою ответственность! Брось упорствовать. Она пришла вся обвешанная оружием, явно опыт есть. А лучников в их команде отродясь не было, можно будет посмотреть, что выйдет.

Стоик устало потер лоб. Почему-то он чувствовал, что девочку лучше пустить на Драконий край, как говорила его интуиция. Но все равно он боялся. Сердце ему подсказывало, что с этой Тэм будет связано что-то очень важное. И это заставляло его гнать ее прочь. Очевидно, Плевака чувствовал то же самое, но, в отличие от вождя, он смело принял это. И Стоик решил отдаться судьбе, ведь смысла противиться ей нет.

\- Да Локи с тобой, ладно, - он махнул рукой. – Все равно тебя не переспоришь.

Вождь пошел к трону, но обернулся по пути.

\- Ты ведь тоже… почувствовал ЭТО? – спросил он у друга.

Плевака сделал удивленное лицо.

\- Ладно, ничего. Забудь. Повезу Тэм с утра, как закончится дождь.

***

Когда Стоик и Тэм прилетели в Драконий Край, был поздний вечер. Они опустились на посадочную площадку перед главным залом, затейливо изрисованную необычными узорами, которые изображали, по всей видимости, драконье пламя. Тэм с трудом слезла с седла, в которое она во время полета вцепилась изо всех сил, так, что даже пальцы побелели. Голова кружилась, ноги тряслись. Полет на драконе оказался немного не таким приятным опытом не столько из-за того, что Тэм боялась высоты, а скорее из-за огромной, непривычной для нее скорости.

Из дверей вышел одноногий тощий парень с черным, как ночь, оседланным драконом. Он скользнул взглядом по прибывшим и сказал, обращаясь к Стоику:

\- Не думал, что ты прилетишь. А это… - он указал на Тэм.

\- Эту девочку зовут Рыжая Тэм. Я включаю ее в состав группы Драконьих всадников.

Парень удивленно поднял бровь, но ничего не успел возразить, так как Стоик его прервал:

\- А это, Тэм, мой сын Иккинг, Драконий Мастер и твой непосредственный начальник.

У Тэм отвалилась челюсть. «Как? В смысле, вот он – Драконий Мастер, о котором слагают песни?»

Парень по имени Иккинг вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

\- Я, вообще-то, не давал своего согласия на это, - сказал он.

\- Это мой приказ как вождя, и пока что ты должен мне подчиняться, – Стоик нахмурился. Иккинг помедлил, но все же склонил голову.

\- Да, отец, слушаюсь.

Он протянул Тэм руку. Та ошарашенно пожала ее.

\- Полагаю, будем друзьями?..


	3. Ночные мысли

Иккинг беспокойно ворочался на своей довольно жесткой кровати. Сон никак не шел, хотя за день парень невероятно устал и к вечеру чуть ли не падал с ног. Казалось бы, ничего не должно вызывать беспокойства. Сегодняшний налет прошел отлично. Множество драконов Всадникам удалось спасти, да и Охотники оказались не малой рыбешкой – это была полноценная поставка живого товара Крогану с Вигго. 

Такая добыча Иккингу с командой давно не доставалась, обычно их целью оказывались лишь один-два корабля. Это выводило Всадников из себя. Все не проходило ощущение того, что их водят за нос, уводят со следа и заставляют распыляться на сущие пустяки. Иккинг ясно понимал, что Всадников пытаются деморализовать, а потом ударить посильнее, когда они будут к такому совсем не готовы, но сам уже не мог совладать с собственными чувствами. 

Он устал. Ему всего девятнадцать, и он всего лишь хотел бы выспаться хорошенько. Он хотел бы уснуть рядом со своим лучшим другом, к концу ночи поменяв позу по сорок раз, чтобы проснуться завязанным в узел. Они бы с Беззубиком перебудили всю округу храпом, вызвав недовольство соседей. И длился бы этот сон по-богатырски – тридцать лет и три года. 

Но Вигго сотоварищи, по всей видимости, не умеет спать. Или умеет, но изредка.

И вот как раз-таки тогда, когда спать можно и даже нужно, этот самый сон бежит от него, от Иккинга, как женщина… как абсолютно любая женщина, едва завидев этого хромоногого юнца на горизонте. 

Иккинг перевернулся на другой бок, и лунный свет залил его бледное лицо. Он открыл глаза, понимая, что нет смысла притворяться спящим в попытках обмануть сон. Беззубик храпел внизу. Одеяло было скомкано и сброшено с постели. Подушка стала слишком теплой, и парень перевернул ее. Горячая кожа щеки встретилась с холодной тканью, принося хотя бы какое-то облегчение. Иккинг принялся вспоминать прошедший день.

Да, налет. Сегодня был чертовски удачный налет, даже нет никаких оснований считать его очередной ловушкой Охотников. Все было просто – и вот бы было так всегда… Не надо думать, выворачивая мозг наизнанку; не надо подозревать – вечно жить в подозрении… Хорошо. Почему же так трудно уснуть?

Допустим. Иккинг опять повернулся – подальше от ослепляющего света луны. Эта… как ее там, во имя Одина… Тэм. Лучница. Вполне вероятно, что не дает уснуть именно она, а точнее, зудящее под ложечкой подозрение, ею вызванное. Она хорошо сегодня потрудилась, даже спасла жизнь самому Иккингу, расстреляв Охотника, готовящегося выпустить стрелу во Всадника или его дракона. Меткий выстрел, кстати, стрелок умер сразу, юноша видел, как его уже безжизненное тело пожрал огонь… Но все же…

Вчера вечером на Край прилетел отец, везя за спиной эту самую Тэм. Он был убедителен, прося, нет, приказывая принять девочку во Всадники. Никакие почему, никакие зачем на него не действовали. Иккингу удалось позже поговорить с ним глазу на глаз, и казалось, что Стоика околдовали – он не объяснял, каким образом он считает, что эта Тэм не шпионка. Он просто доверял. Вот так просто – доверял. Ха! Что-то здесь было нечисто.

Парню захотелось вдруг закричать от страха. Он чувствовал, что его схватили за шкирку, как котенка, и понесли топить. Неизвестная сила уже вела его куда-то, куда он сам не знал.

Возможно, Тэм доверять не следует. Это всего лишь обычная мера предосторожности, раз уж интуиция Иккинга сигналила изо всех сил – необходимая мера. С другой стороны… Парень стал перебирать в памяти события налета.

Во-первых, во время налета девушка могла сто раз переметнуться к Охотникам. Но она все же, наверное, не дура. Зачем открываться, ничего не достигнув в стане врага? Если бы ей надо было что-то украсть, уже бы давно все сделала. Но она спасла мою жизнь… хотя это ровно ничего не значит. Наоборот, это могло быть единственно для того, чтобы втереться мне в доверие.

Мысли о предательстве бороздили и без того воспаленный мозг Иккинга, не давая ему покоя. Он весь изворочался, все больше и больше запутываясь в паутине мнимых заговоров. Бесновался ветер, совсем как фантазия бедного мальчика. О всемилостивые боги!.. Юноша перегнулся, чтобы поднять одеяло с пола, а потом свернулся калачиком под теплой тканью.

Сон все равно не шел, хоть убей.

***

Мериде… точнее, Тэм, тоже совсем не спалось, но уже по иным причинам. Сегодня был, считай, ее первый настоящий бой. Она впервые в жизни убивала людей. Горячка битвы еще не оставила ее, и девушка то вскакивала, то вновь ложилась. Постель ее вовсе не располагала к приятному отдыху – это была шкура какого-то зверя, просто расстеленная на дощатом полу. Понизу дуло, был ужасный сквозняк, но Тэм была рада и тому – хоть где-то уложили, главное, что в лагере Всадников. 

Где-то вдалеке фыркали драконы. Те самые, которых мы сегодня спасли, - подумала Тэм. И вновь воспоминания нахлынули на нее. Как она выстрелит в одного лучника – голова с плеч, она даже не думала, что так можно, и кровь, целый фонтан крови из шеи… Во второго – но уже не в голову, не в глаз, а в грудь… Как он схватится за стрелу, но уже падает лицом вниз, вгоняя стрелу еще глубже, и вот ее наконечник торчит из спины… Повсюду черный дым от горящих кораблей…

Да! Красота… Хотя и при воспоминании об этом девушку пробивала легкая дрожь, а сердце начинало стучать в ритме боя.

Она была полезна Всадникам сегодня. Ее уж точно должны принять. Тэм легла на спину, заложив руки за голову, и улыбнулась сама себе. Дело-то решенное…

Тем более что ей удалось спасти от смерти самого Драконьего Мастера! Точно же. В него целился Охотник, но Тэм была быстрее и отстрелила ему руку. Стрелы она специально утяжеляла с утра… Вообще, было бы маловероятно, что Охотник попадет в Иккинга, ведь его дракон так быстро вился между кораблями, что делало его мишенью крайне трудной, но все равно! Все равно надо было спасти. Тэм не могла иначе. Может быть, ей хоть начнут доверять.

Тэм жаждала доверия от окружающих. Всадники вызывали у нее искреннее уважение, в особенности, когда она узнала, что они лишь ненамного ее старше, а начали свою борьбу, будучи еще младше, чем она. Больше всех она уважала именно Мастера… Иккинга. Видя, чего добился такой, можно сказать, неприметный человек, девушка даже немного завидовала. 

Хотя почему «неприметный»… 

Так. 

Тэм резко села, поджав губы. Чего это она…

Хотя, если задуматься, мягче всех к ней относился именно Иккинг. Ну и еще этот… Рыбьерог? Рыбьеног? Прости Господи, что за имена! Клички какие-то. Но Рыбьерогу было просто все равно. Он, наверное, попросту боялся ее. А остальные… Мерида погрузилась в мысли.

Астрид очень классная. Вот прям очень. Как она управляется со своим оружием, так аж пальчики оближешь, красота. Но она слишком строгая. Не доверяет, и если Тэм где-нибудь проколется, где-нибудь их подведет… что ж, зато она умрет как настоящий воин.

Сморкала. Очень самодовольный тип. С места в карьер попытался подкатить к ней, к Тэм, но по невинности она восприняла его ухаживания как прямую угрозу, а теперь она хохотала в мех неизвестного науке зверя, служившего ей постелью, понимая, как же все смехотворно вышло. Но этот тоже сможет ее пришить в случае чего, причем с легкостью.

Рыбьеног может… ну что он может, прыгнуть на нее разве что и раздавить. Близнецы – везде близнецы, боже, как они похожи на ее мелких, такие же хулиганы… Мерида усмехнулась в темноту. Да, что-то все же будет напоминать ей о доме.

Но, как ни крути, девушке не доверяли, и Тэм не могла осуждать за это Всадников. Она лишь надеялась на то, что сможет доказать свою преданность, и притом довольно скоро. Но как? В боях, конечно же. Скорее всего, у ребят таких налетов по типу того, что был сегодня, всегда хоть пруд пруди. Каждый день, вполне возможно. А за доказательствами Тэм не постоит, всем все докажет и… вообще будет достойным воином, как ей всегда хотелось. Да.

Она сидела на полу, воинственно сверкая глазами. В ее голове уже начинали проигрываться самые разные ситуации, где она бы в результате жестокой битвы становилась героем, всех спасала, а Драконий Мастер бы говорил ей, какая же она молодец. В конце концов этих ситуаций было придумано очень много, а мотив похвалы Мастера стал чем-то вроде идеи фикс, хотя сама Тэм не видела в этом проблемы. Иккинг быстро стал для девочки авторитетом, ничего особенного для этого не сделав. Что поделать? Ореол героизма имел очень сильное влияние на Мериду, и сама она чего бы только не дала, чтобы заработать такой же.

Тэм едва не засыпала от сладких тщеславных мечтаний, как ее вывело из этого состояния транса довольно громкое хлопанье тяжелых крыльев. Она подскочила и побежала к выходу.

На фоне светлого неба лунной ночи четко выделялся черный силуэт дракона. Тэм, приглядевшись внимательно, узнала в фигуре Ночную Фурию.

\- Что? Зачем Иккингу летать ночью? Куда? Странно, - громко вслух сказала она, решившись разбить сонную тишину главного зала. 

Эхо прокатилось по углам огромной комнаты и улеглось отдохнуть в тени.

Внезапно Тэм тяжело вздохнула. Как бы и ей хотелось взять дракона и улететь высоко-высоко, к звездам и луне! Но ей пока нельзя иметь дракона – доверия недостаточно. 

Девушка решительно топнула ногой. Она обязательно, обязательно расположит к себе Всадников и приручит себе собственного дракона, или она не дочь своего отца! Поклявшись в этом луне и шкуре на полу, Тэм улеглась обратно, укуталась в плед и мирно уснула.


	4. Совещания и обещания

\- Этот мальчишка начинает надоедать мне.

Смуглый высокий мужчина в красной тунике нервно прохаживался из угла в угол, как тигр в клетке. Маленькая комната давала не слишком много пространства. Сидящий за столом бледный черноволосый человек с обгорелой левой стороной лица молча наблюдал за ним. Под его черными глазами были невероятные темные круги, вероятно, от недосыпания.

Шагающий остановился.

\- Вигго, - сказал он, обращаясь к сидящему, - я не понимаю твоей мягкости по отношению к нему. Мы уже сколько раз могли его просто убить. В конце концов, у нас такие убытки из-за него!

Вигго вздохнул.

\- Я объяснял тебе, Кроган, почему я хочу оставить его в живых. Твоя вина, что ты все время это забываешь.

\- Нет, я помню, - Кроган подошел к столу и встал как раз напротив Вигго. – Я помню, что ты одержим всеми этими играми, как безумец!

Тут он ткнул пальцем в доску с игрой булавы-и-когти. Фигуры от толчка рассыпались.

\- Ты должен понимать, что мы тут как бы не в игрушки играем! – продолжил Кроган. – У нас миссия. Заказ! Ты ведешь себя несерьезно…

Вигго резко встал, стукнув кулаками по столу.

\- Достаточно! Если ты обделен умом, то давай, иди и разбей Хэддока и его всадников! Сила есть, а все остальное приложится, да?

Кроган немигающе, как змея, смотрел на Вигго. Кажется, он успокаивался. Вигго же заметил это и сказал своим обычным тоном:

\- Силой здесь ничего не решить. Так показывает прошлое; видишь ли, я немного пошерстил по его делам, да и стоит вспомнить моего недалекого брата, не так ли? Где сейчас половина моего лица? Хэддока уже пытались победить силой, но ему это по плечу. У него есть мозги. Сейчас же мы оборачиваем его хитрость, которой, впрочем, почти нет, против него. Позволь же мне продолжить играть с ним. Он достойный противник для меня…

\- Вот в том-то и дело, - задумчиво проговорил Кроган, - что ты его уважаешь. Сам знаешь, до чего тут недалеко…

\- Не бойся, - рассмеялся Вигго, - на его сторону я точно не перейду. Драконий бизнес значит для меня слишком много, чтобы его предавать.

\- Как знаешь, как знаешь… Только босса не подведи.

С этими словами Кроган вышел из комнаты, очевидно, с тем, чтобы отдать приказы своим наездникам.

Оставшись один, Вигго скрестил руки на груди и присел на стол, мельком взглянув на испорченную партию в булавы-и-когти. Действительно, ему было о чем подумать.

Приходилось признать, что мальчик вызывал уважение у Охотника. Несмотря на свой крайне юный возраст, он оказался невероятно достойным игроком, и их противостояние носило для Вигго уже чисто спортивный интерес. Но в последнее время Охотник все чаще и чаще округлял глаза от очередных выходок Иккинга. Парень был невероятно идейный, даже когда он не был от этого в выигрыше. Этого Вигго не понимал и понять никак не мог.

Без сомнения, такие действия требовали большой внутренней силы. Или невероятной глупости. Но после стольких месяцев постоянных стычек Вигго мог отмести этот вариант. Иккинг определенно был не глуп. Однако, и не умен. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, в каком понимал это Вигго. Для Охотника умно было не упускать своей выгоды и не делать того, от чего ты в убытке, а Всадник делал все как-то наоборот. Возможно, сказывалась молодость. Но в любом случае, целенаправленно отказываться от своей выгоды в угоду кому-то другому – это сильно. Откуда такая сила у такого совсем что мальчика? 

Вигго все чаще и чаще возвращался в мыслях к этому чуду природы, пытаясь прощупать его ходы – наивные и детские. Может быть, сам он в чем-то неправ? Может быть, где-то в прошлом произошла непоправимая ошибка, после чего Вигго стал расчетливым чудовищем? Ужасаясь от таких выводов, Охотник осознавал, что начинает потихоньку проникаться идеями Иккинга… даже, пожалуй, не столько идеями, сколько методом мыслить.

В последнее время жизнь Охотника казалась ему все больше похожей на партию в булавы-и-когти. Он – сторона пиратов. Играет по-черному, предает и обманывает. Хэддок же – сторона честных викингов. Сама игра ему запрещает играть грязно. Обычно из-за этой особенности выиграть за викингов невероятно сложно, почти невозможно. 

Но Иккинг выигрывает.

Самое интересное, что если бы они поменялись сторонами, оба бы играли по правилам этих новых сторон. Так думал Вигго. Иккинг казался ему похожим на него… и даже слишком. Моральные нормы юноши сдерживали его потенциал. Вигго видел, что Иккинг жесток точно так же, как и он, и даже хуже. Только жестокость Всадника была обращена в первую очередь против него самого. 

Вот если бы судьба их поставила бок о бок, а не лицом к лицу! Это был бы непобедимый дуэт. Но когда рок сводит титанов, они становятся врагами исключительно потому, что им тесно рядом друг с другом, и должен остаться только один. Интересно, кто в конечном счете уйдет?

Нет, нет, нет, нельзя даже позволять себе так думать! От этого появляются сомнения.

А им появляться было неоткуда. Ведь план Вигго пока что шел как надо, несмотря на шипение Крогана. Рано или поздно Всадники выйдут на след Короля драконов, а там… Главное, не сбивать их. Все кончики нитей, увы, пока в их руках. Нужно время. Заказчик, благо, пока не торопит.

***

Астрид спрыгнула со стола, когда в главный зал зашел Иккинг, только что расседлавший Беззубика после ночного полета. Все уже давно собрались для утреннего совещания, и только начальника пришлось ждать. Тэм тоже сидела со всеми. 

\- Не прошло и полгода, - проворчал Сморкала.

Близнецы, позевывая, присоединились:

\- Если бы ты сказал, что припрешься так поздно, мы бы еще поспали, - сказала Забияка.

\- Да, а то собираешь нас всегда ни свет ни заря, - добавил Задирака. – Если ты совсем не спишь, это не значит, что другие тоже не спят, амиго.

Иккинг промолчал. Ему было все равно, что отвечать. Он всю ночь вместо сна провел в небе, поэтому в голове у него мутилось. Он сел на скамью.

Слово взял Рыбьеног:

\- Но мы уже кое-что успели обсудить, да, ребят? Это насчет Тэм, - он указал на нее.

\- И что же? – довольно апатично произнес Иккинг.

\- Она может оставаться, вот что мы решили, - сказала Астрид. – Тэм показала себя хорошим воином вчера. Подозрений особых нет, но все равно мы будем следить за ней. 

Тэм при этих словах вздохнула и поскучнела, но ничего не сказала.

Астрид продолжила:

\- Что же касается предоставления ей дракона, то это на твое усмотрение. Все равно тебе придется ей в этом помогать.

\- Я понял. Подумаю, - отрывисто сказал Иккинг. 

При словах Астрид про дракона его пробрала легкая дрожь. Он предпочел списать это на недомогание от отсутствия сна. Бояться здесь нечего, сказал он себе. Девочка всегда под присмотром, ничего опасного она не сумеет сделать. В случае чего мы сможем ее нейтрализовать.

\- Ладно. Что там у нас по Охотникам?

Рыбьеног с готовностью вытащил карту.

\- В ближайшее время нам надо прочесать вот этот квадрат.

\- Да, судя по местонахождению вчерашних кораблей, мы приближаемся к одной из баз Охотников, - добавила Астрид, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма.

\- Мы уже чесали там, - заметил Сморкала, - и ничего не нашли. Базы не могут рождаться с такой же скоростью, как грибы после дождя.

Иккинг закатил глаза. Началось…

\- Мы искали не там! Глаза разуй, или ты карту читать не умеешь? – вдруг взорвалась Астрид.

\- Да мы много где искали! – защищался Сморкала. – И нигде не было! Ты, Астрид, лучше заткнись!

Ну почему… Ну вот почему они не могут долго работать без отдыха? Все время какая-то ерунда происходит…

\- Хватит, вы оба, - попытался мирно урезонить их Иккинг.

Но они не слушали, продолжая засыпать друг друга оскорблениями.

Тэм внимательно следила за ними. Что ж, во всякой команде бывают разногласия…

Тем временем эти двое начали драться.

Иккингу максимально не хотелось, чтобы Тэм видела конфликты в команде. Она должна считать Всадников неразделимой группой, иначе у нее создастся впечатление, что они слабы. 

Но его нервы тоже не выдержали, что не удивительно. Он взял стоявшее в углу ведро с водой и безжалостно окатил дерущихся. Они остановились, задыхаясь от возмущения.

\- Хо-холодная же, психопат! – заорал Сморкала.

Астрид, еще скалившая зубы от драки, поняла, что лучше бы ей сесть и остыть, иначе произойдет что-то не очень хорошее – она знала Иккинга. Сморкала, еще поворчав немного, последовал ее примеру и принялся выжимать волосы.

\- Иккинг, - промямлил Рыбьеног, - кажется, ребятам нужен отдых.

\- Вполне возможно, - согласился Иккинг. 

Мне тоже, подумал он про себя. Но нельзя…

\- О, наконец-то ты это понял! – радостно вскричал Задирака. – Пойду собирать вещички…

\- Постой-постой, куда это ты пошел собираться? – удивился Иккинг. – Я что, сказал всем отправляться отдыхать, а Охотники временно исчезнут?

\- Ой, да ладно тебе! – разочарованно отмахнулся от его доводов Торстон.

\- Вообще-то, Задирака прав, - вмешалась мокрая как мышь Астрид. – Мы так друг друга перебьем, и с Охотниками разбираться станет некому. Кроме тебя, возможно, - язвительно добавила она, - ты ж у нас трудоголик, тебе все нипочем, я смотрю…

\- Ирония здесь неуместна. Я так-то не шучу.

\- Я тоже, знаешь ли.

Тон диалога между ними был очень холодный, даже слишком. Они обменялись тяжелыми взглядами.

Иккинг сжал руки.

\- Давайте… вы еще немного потерпите? – Он вздохнул. – Мы не можем пока позволить себе отдых. Нам надо работать. И если мы хотим передохнуть, то…

Сморкала безнадежно махнул рукой.

\- Все ясно. Ишачь, и, может быть, когда-нибудь…

Иккинг твердо перебил его:

\- Все, хватит. Побрюзжали и хорош. Возвращаемся к Охотникам.

***

Собрание закончилось, и все начали расходиться по своим дневным делам. Иккинг остановил Тэм:

\- Я бы попросил тебя остаться ненадолго, надо поговорить.

У Тэм замерло сердце. О, неужели он хочет поговорить про дракона?

\- Да, конечно, я слушаю.

\- Во-первых, - начал Иккинг, - хочу извиниться за то, что тут было. Я имею в виду эту драку, совершенно некрасиво получилось…

\- Ой, да ничего, все нормально, - быстро ответила Тэм, не дожидаясь продолжения. Ей хотелось уже поскорее приступить к обсуждению дракона, которого ей надо будет приручить. Девушка искренне надеялась, что Иккинг остановил ее именно за этим.

\- Да? Ладно. Тогда второе и последнее. Ты сейчас идешь на дежурство к Забияке, она…

У Тэм упало сердце. Что? А как же дракон? Не может быть такого, чтобы ей не дали дракона, она же так старалась вчера!

\- Ты все поняла? – спросил Иккинг, заканчивая свою речь.

Тэм стояла абсолютно зависшей. Парень положил ей руку на плечо.

\- Эй? Ты меня вообще слушала?

\- А? Что?

Девушке пришлось признаться, что после момента про дежурство она пропустила все мимо ушей. Иккинг вздохнул и принялся объяснять еще раз. Руку с плеча он все же не убрал.

Сейчас они стояли очень близко, на локоть друг от друга. Иккинг был выше Тэм на голову, поэтому она смотрела на него снизу вверх. Глаза в глаза. 

\- Что-то не так? – Иккинг наконец-таки заметил ее разочарованный взгляд.

Тэм нервно вдохнула и пробормотала:

\- А как же дракон? Я думала, что я уже могу…

Иккинг отстранился от нее.

\- Нет. Считай, что пока ты его не заслужила.

\- А что надо сделать, чтобы его заслужить? – Тэм испытующе поглядела ему в лицо.

Всадник задумался. 

\- Эээ… Пока поработай над доверием. Ты же понимаешь, что если мы тебе не доверяем, то дракона тебе не видать, - объяснился Иккинг.

Тэм обиженно нахмурилась.

\- Но вы же мне уже доверяете! Вы же приняли меня во Всадники. А еще я  
жизнь тебе спасла, между прочим…

\- Да… ну да… я благодарен тебе за это. Но должно пройти время, понимаешь? 

\- Ладно! Время так время. – Тэм уперла руки в бока. – Но только чтоб без обмана, пожалуйста. Какие там у вас задания?

Иккинг вздохнул. Она, кажется, немного не поняла, как зарабатывается доверие. Ну да ладно.

\- Пока ты идешь к Забияке. Там посмотрим.

\- А скоро в налет? – Тэм так и горела энтузиазмом.

\- Пока не скоро. Теперь марш на дежурство.

Тэм бодро улыбнулась и побежала к Забияке, готовая отдраить все полы на этом свете, только чтобы ей дали дракона поскорее. Иккинг покачал головой.

\- Вот же ребенок. Ну, в бою она точно будет получше Густава. 

Он усмехнулся и хотел было пойти по своим делам, но на выходе его остановила внезапно появившаяся Астрид.

\- Надо поговорить, - выпалила она.

\- Надо же, какое богатое на разговоры утро, - попытался пошутить парень, но увидев лицо девушки, осекся. – Что случилось?

\- Ты же понимаешь, что эта девочка опасна?

\- Ну… да, и что?

\- Ты с ней так запросто разговариваешь… - Астрид замялась.

\- И что? – повторил Иккинг, не понимая пока, что же такого неизвестного она ему хочет сказать по поводу Тэм.

\- Так вот, не говори с ней!

\- Астрид, ты бредишь. Иди приляг, ты говоришь какие-то странные вещи, ей-богу.

Иккинг был в замешательстве. Что значит «не разговаривай»? Тэм теперь одна из Всадников, ему необходимо с ней контактировать!

\- Она тебя заговорит и заставит доверять. Это вовсе не странно, что я напоминаю тебе об этом!

\- Так вот в чем дело… Почему это тебя беспокоит? Я и сам в состоянии соблюдать осторожность, знаешь ли…

\- Ладно, - ответила Астрид, помедлив.

Она все же не спешила уходить, как будто хотела сказать еще что-то, но не решалась. 

\- Что еще? – заметил эту паузу Иккинг.

Астрид все еще молчала. Но не успел парень потерять интерес и уйти, она схватила его за руку, не поднимая взгляда. Иккинг удивленно проговорил, глядя, как девушка перебирает его пальцы:

\- Что ты творишь? 

Внезапная догадка озарила его, и он брезгливо выдернул руку.

\- Ну уж нет! Что ты удумала? Мы же расстались. И это была, кстати, прежде всего твоя инициатива, – заявил парень. – Зачем ты?..

\- Иккинг… - Астрид посмотрела на него совершенно нездоровым взглядом. 

\- Мы сейчас только друзья, ты же, надеюсь, помнишь? – Иккинг звучал так, будто он обращался к больному или ребенку.

Астрид безвольно кивнула.

\- Чудесно, - ответил парень. – В таком случае… У тебя все ко мне? Мне пора.

Девушка, как во сне, пошла к выходу. Когда она скрылась, Иккинг произнес, не понимая внезапной выходки Астрид:

\- Какого… - И провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. – Нда... Чтоб я еще раз позволил себе отношения на работе!

\- В конце концов, это попросту смехотворно, - говорил он себе, собирая карты со стола. – Что я, первый парень на деревне, что ли? Ха! Ну надо же…

Вполголоса дивясь произошедшему, Иккинг вышел из зала.

***

Астрид стояла перед своим домом и смотрела на то, как небо встречается с морем. По небу плыли неторопливые белые облачка. Дул прохладный легкий ветер, принося запах соленой воды и рыбы, а доски под ногами слегка поскрипывали. Шумел прибой. День был солнечным и веселым.

Все было веселым, кроме Астрид.

Она глядела вперед, но как будто ничего не видела – так сосредоточенно она размышляла. 

\- Эй, Астрид!

Она обернулась посмотреть, кто кричит, и увидела, как к ней со всех ног мчится… Тэм. О нет, только не эта девчонка…

Тэм добежала и, опершись на колени, чтобы перевести дух, выпалила:

\- А можно, мы сегодня вечером подеремся: мой меч против твоей секиры? Ты просто невероятно с ней управляешься, настоящий художник! Я вчера видела.

Астрид удивленно заморгала.

\- Что?

\- Ну, - Тэм убавила тон, - надо же практиковаться. Я неплохо дерусь, честное слово. Можем обменяться разными приемчиками. Это была бы для меня большая честь – заниматься с таким хорошим воином.

\- Ну… ладно, как хочешь, - медленно сказала Астрид, с явным удовольствием глядя на нее.

Глаза Тэм расширились.

\- Да? Можно? Оооо, спасибо! Встречаемся вечером?

\- Я сама за тобой зайду после ужина. Меч не забудь!

Последнюю реплику Астрид кричала уже вдогонку. Тэм радостно убежала на дежурство.

На лице блондинки проскользнуло странное выражение, но оно вскоре пропало. Ухмыльнувшись самой себе, она пошла к своему дракону Громгильде.


	5. Поздний ужин

День давно перешел в вечер. Солнце зашло, и линия горизонта горела холодным огнем, а облака расцвели красным. В море отражалось пылающее небо. Следующее утро обещало быть очень холодным. 

На тренировочном ринге раздавался звон стали о сталь. Это Астрид сдержала слово, и теперь они с Тэм кружили по каменному полу, чередуя удары. Тэм принесла свой полутораручный меч с резной рукояткой, у блондинки же в руках была тяжелая боевая секира. Нельзя было сказать, что оружие подходило друг другу по правилам дуэли, но девушкам это казалось неважным.

Тэм с неиссякаемой энергией наносила удары по секире – доспехов на дерущихся не было, поэтому удары не по оружию не допускались, да и не нужно это было. Лицо же Астрид казалось куда серьезней – она как будто пыталась прощупать противницу, предугадать ее дальнейшие движения. Она ее изучала. Тэм же просто было весело.

Вокруг ринга собрались зрители – Сморкала и близнецы. Иккинг и Рыбьеног отправились на Олух по делам еще после утреннего собрания. Было решено разведку пока отложить, а Всадникам дать отдохнуть. 

\- Обожаю зрелища после хлеба, - сказал Задирака, с интересом смотря на высекаемые сталью искры.

\- Еще бы! А я их больше люблю с хлебом, - ответила ему сестра, жадно уминая кашу с мясом.

\- Эй, а мне?

\- Сам сходи!

\- Ой, цыц, - недовольно прикрикнул на них Сморкала. – Вы что, не видите – дамы занимаются делом, нельзя им мешать!

На горизонте показались две черные точки. По мере их приближения стало ясно, что это Иккинг и Рыбьеног, возвращавшиеся от вождя. Они приземлились перед главным залом, никем не замеченные и, сняв мешки с припасами с седел, пошли искать остальных.

\- Что здесь творится? – спросил Иккинг, подходя к рингу.

\- Это искусство, мой друг, - ответил Сморкала, не отрывая взгляда от девушек, без устали дерущихся.

\- Как же славно, что даже в минуты отдыха Астрид тренирует новичка, очень похвально, - отозвался простодушный Рыбьеног.

Тем временем движения Астрид замедлились, как будто она устала. Неожиданно для всех Тэм выбила из ее рук секиру. Та с грохотом упала. Подняв ее, Тэм передала оружие Астрид, желая продолжить схватку, но та покачала головой.

\- Все, хорош, ты победила, - с улыбкой произнесла Астрид. – Должно быть, ты действительно отличный воин, Рыжая Тэм.

Тэм раздосадовано протянула:

\- Как это все? Неееее, ну это нечестно, ты поддалась, я видела! Давай продолжим, ну же!

\- Нет-нет-нет, все. Я пошла спать, - сказала Всадница, идя к выходу.

\- Погоди, Астрид, - остановил ее Иккинг. – Помоги разобрать припасы с Олуха.

\- Да, кстати, как слетали? – спросил Сморкала.

\- Как слетали?..

…Как слетали. Хммм. 

Иккинг пытался разузнать у отца про Тэм. Сведений оказалось еще меньше, чем у самого Всадника, а причину такого доверия к ней Стоик не захотел объяснять, посоветовав не заморачиваться. Но это же Иккинг, он будет заморачиваться, как бы он ни старался. 

Зато у Плеваки ему повезло больше. После долгого разговора (читай: допроса), он в конце концов раскололся и выдал интересную информацию. Тэм оказалась его, Плевакиной, внебрачной дочерью. И, хотя Иккинг в это не верил, это вполне могло быть правдой. Это могло бы оказаться правдой, если бы они были хоть немного похожи. Отговорка, чтобы Иккинг отстал. Но это все же какое-то объяснение. Если нахождение девушки оказалось достойным оправдания, пусть даже и таким способом, значит, она достойна и доверия.

Короче, все равно. Пора уже было успокаивать свою паранойю.

Также Стоик показался Иккингу немного странным. Он был нервным – как будто он готовился к чему-то важному. Конечно же, вождь не соблаговолил рассказать об этом важном сыну. По всей видимости, это было действительно тайной, ведь даже Плевака не смог ничего рассказать об этом. Парень уже успел устать от всех этих тайн, поэтому настроение его окончательно испортилось.

Олух готовился к войне, это было заметно. 

И это все из-за его действий…

\- Слетали нормально, а как же еще?

***

\- Хорошо дерешься, - похвалил Тэм Иккинг. – Тебе удалось победить саму Астрид, это просто невероятно.

Тэм смущенно отмахнулась.

\- Да ну блин, какое победила, она поддалась, заметно же, - сказала она, неся на плечах мешок с хлебом.

Как обычно, разбор привезенных припасов оставался за привезшими их и за добровольцами. Но, поскольку сейчас был вечер и все хотели спать, эта работа досталась Иккингу и Тэм. Астрид вежливо отказалась, сославшись на усталость после драки, Рыбьенога Иккинг сам послал спать, хотя тот вызывался – парень на ногах не стоял, ведь это он по большей части носился по деревне, собирая нужное на Краю. На Сморкалу и близнецов уже давно не возлагали подобной обязанности, так как было доподлинно известно, что они скорее устроят битву едой, чем донесут ее до склада. 

Так что Иккинг и Тэм разбирали запасы вдвоем. Беззубик вежливо нес факел в зубах, потому что уже было по-настоящему темно.

Мерида вспоминала, что ей здесь еще не было так весело, и она улыбалась. Схватка с Астрид привела ее в приподнятое состояние духа, и сейчас она шла, немного приплясывая. Ее лицо раскраснелось от физической нагрузки, и девушка думала о реванше, который вполне мог быть завтра. Только бы ей опять не поддались! Она же уже не ребенок. 

Иккинг сбоку наблюдал за ней, как Тэм шла уверенной упругой походкой, а ее рыжие кудряшки слегка развевались ночным ветром. Рукава были закатаны, и ее веснушчатые белые локти и неожиданно хрупкие запястья оказались открыты. Мешок, впрочем, не казался для нее тяжелой ношей, и вся ее фигура производила скорее впечатление силы.

Парень вдруг обнаружил, что в открытую на нее пялится, и это, наверное, не очень хорошо, поэтому отвернулся. Тэм ничего не заметила.

Молодые люди продолжили идти в неловком молчании. Слышался только треск факела и их шаги. Но Иккинг вновь заговорил, устав от этой тишины:

\- Ну как тебе тут, нравится?

Вопрос был банален – чисто чтобы разорвать молчание. Тэм с энтузиазмом ответила:

\- Да, да, очень. – И вновь замолчала.

Немного погодя Иккинг ни к селу ни к городу спросил:

\- Ты, случаем, не родственница Плеваки? Нет-нет, я просто спросил, - добавил он, заметив удивленный взгляд девушки.

\- Эээ… Ему, наверное, виднее, не знаю… - осторожно ответила она.

\- Ладно, проехали.

Они дошли до склада и скинули наконец-то эти треклятые мешки. Треклятые для Иккинга. Не то, чтобы они были невероятно тяжелые, нет. Но в переноске тяжестей его хватало ненадолго, и теперь он радовался освобождению.

Не успели они выйти из помещения, как у Тэм весьма слышно заурчал живот. Девушка на мгновение замерла, пытаясь сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось, но это было попросту невозможно.

\- Это… самое… Извини, - неловко пробормотала она.

А она-то еще хотела показать себя сильной и неприхотливой – как настоящий солдат!

Иккинг удивился.

\- За что? Если ты хочешь есть, то так и скажи, не стесняйся.

\- А можно еще, что ли? – оживившись, спросила Тэм.

\- Естественно, - усмехнувшись, ответил парень. – Я сам хотел сделать то же самое – дома поесть не успел.

Тэм сглотнула набежавшую слюну и ожидающе поглядела на Иккинга. Тот рассмеялся.

\- Пошли за мной, - сказал он, направившись к большому залу. 

Девушка радостно побежала за ним.

***

Конечно же, никто, блин, не оставил ни одной жалкой порции ужина, ведь ни один не ожидал такого ночного рейда двух голодных всадников. Беззубику-то было хорошо, ведь сырой рыбы всегда было хоть завались. Поэтому Иккинг, с богом помолясь, принялся за стряпню.

Тэм вовсю хрустела яблоком, десяток которых удачно оказался в закромах, и наблюдала за тем, как парень возится с продуктами, а в печке уютно трещит огонь. Хорошо… но все-таки как-то странно, и этими ощущениями девушка решила поделиться.

\- Ты вот знаешь, я представляла себе человека по прозвищу «Драконий Мастер» как-то по-другому… как-то…

\- О боги, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты далеко не первая, кто говорит мне подобное? – ответил Иккинг, повернув к ней лицо. Его профиль четко чернел на фоне отсветов печки.

\- Не-не, я не в том смысле… Точнее, в таком тоже, - быстро добавила Тэм, понимая, что он сейчас обидится еще, чего доброго, - в смысле, я не хотела тебя задеть. Не, ну просто…

Она спрыгнула со скамьи и подошла ближе к нему.

\- Просто это очень странно – видеть, как человек, который… ну, вот такой, Драконий Мастер, и все такое – и стоит тут и запросто готовит еду. Вот что я имела в виду.

\- А, это… Так ты полагала, что Драконий Мастер – это такой суперчеловек ростом под три метра, с кулачищами размером с хижину, а еще он умеет передвигать предметы взглядом? 

Иккинг повернулся к Тэм и оперся руками сзади на стол, заинтересованный тем, что она скажет.

\- Ну… ну да… а что? Это же не я одна придумала – хотя про силу взгляда я ни разу не слышала. Это же все песни!

\- Песни? Какие песни? – недоверчиво поднял бровь Иккинг.

\- Такие песни! Ты что, ни разу не слышал?

Парень ошарашенно покачал головой.

\- Ни разу. Обо мне что, еще и песни слагают? Вот это даааа… Забавно как, - и он повернулся к печке, чтобы снять котелок с огня.

\- Предупреждаю, я лучше справляюсь с приручением драконов, чем с готовкой, и разница просто значительна. Говорят, это у меня в маму. Надеюсь, мы не отравимся, - сказал Иккинг, неся еду к столу.

Сейчас ему хотелось просто расслабиться. Тэм оказалась весьма приятным человеком. Она была похожа на милого неуклюжего мишку. Сейчас, когда вся большая комната казалась уже не такой большой, ведь тьма скрадывала все углы – ночь была безлунной – парню захотелось успокоить натянутые как канат нервы. Захотелось поверить этой мирной темноте и тишине, и он без оглядки поверил. 

\- Да лаааадно тебе, я уверена, что хуже меня тебе готовить никогда не доводилось, ведь я такой штуки, ей-богу, никогда и не делала, - отозвалась Тэм. – Давай уже это все дело сюда, а не то я сейчас помру от голода.

Тэм быстро раскрепостилась в этой довольно домашней обстановке. Полутьма, тепло, еда – все это было таким уютным, что сложно было оставаться закрытой. А рядом сидел такой домашний человек с такими темными от освещения глазами, что хотелось говорить по душам.

Девушка жадно накинулась на еду, как будто она не ела сутки. Простая каша казалась невероятно вкусной, о чем Тэм не замедлила сообщить парню. Тот лишь отмахнулся с улыбкой и сам начал есть.

Беззубик все время пытался выпросить у кого-нибудь из них человеческой еды, несмотря на то, что он уже подъел всю свою корзину с рыбой. Это привело людей к разговору о драконах вообще, и Тэм с открытым ртом узнавала о самых разнообразных их видах. Они начали обсуждать способы их приручения, выбор подходящего дракона…

В конце концов Иккинг поднялся с места.

\- Ну все, я пошел спать, уже довольно поздно.

\- Меня удивляет, что ты этого не сделал прошлой ночью или, на худой конец, днем, - ответила ему Тэм.

\- Что? Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я видела, что ты вчера поздно ночью вылетел, а вернулся, говорят только утром. Так же нельзя, надо спать.

\- Я… просто заменял Сморкалу в дозоре, - попытался отмазаться Иккинг. Не хватало еще проболтаться Тэм о своих личных проблемах.

\- Ну да, конечно, - хмыкнула девушка. – То-то он сегодня весь день бубнил, что не выспался.

\- Так, давай без вопросов. Просто летаю, потому что хочу.

\- Я вот тоже так хочу. Только не ночью, а то меня в сон сильно клонит.

Иккинг направился к выходу, за ним пошел Беззубик.

\- Со стола убираешь ты! – крикнул напоследок парень.

\- Что? Да я сегодня весь день уже отработала, эта Забияка, к которой ты меня отправил, ничего не делала! – возмущенно вскричала Тэм.

\- В этом и был весь смысл! – И Иккинг скрылся за дверями.

Тэм вздохнула. Этот вечер так быстро кончился!..

И черт возьми, ей опять не сказали про дракона!

Закатив глаза, Тэм стала убирать посуду, в это время думая о своем. Ей было сложно оставаться Тэм, когда именно Мерида так хотела поговорить с Иккингом. Удивительно, но ей все сильнее и сильнее не хотелось ему лгать о том, кто она такая на самом деле. Этот человек обладал определенным шармом, и общаться с ним оказалось невероятно легко.

А еще он вкусно готовит и совсем не гордится своим положением. Это очень редко, в самом деле.

Закончив в большом зале, Тэм пошла спать.

В небе захлопали большие крылья, но никто этого не заметил.


	6. Одхан

Было тепло и хорошо, как в детстве. Светило солнце, и, насколько хватало зрения, во все стороны расстилалась яркая зеленая трава. Слышался сладкий запах цветов и лета вообще.

Вдруг мир перевернулся, покатился кубарем, и все резко изменилось, почернело, омерзилось. Жар стал нестерпимым, трава занялась огнем. Лазурь неба пропала в клубах черного удушливого дыма. Бежать стало некуда, и под ногами разверзлась бездна…

Иккинг открыл глаза, вконец задохнувшись из-за одеяла, которое каким-то образом намоталось ему на шею во время сна. Он судорожно освободился от удавки и, тяжело дыша, стер со лба пот. Стандартная ситуация. Стандартный сон. Беззубик спокойно похрапывал в углу, не реагируя на возню своего человека. 

Парень резко подорвался с кровати и выскочил на улицу в беспокойстве. И не зря. 

Он проспал.

Стуча протезом по дощатым подмосткам, Иккинг бежал в главный зал и ругался себе под нос. Как же спать, если, чтобы выспаться, нужно проспать сутки напролет? Тем более, что в последнюю неделю его режим бесконечно сбивался – никак не получалось уснуть. Беспокойство и прочие неприятности.

Когда он прибежал, никого в зале не было. Завтрак давно закончился, а его даже не удосужились разбудить! Вот и понимай как знаешь – либо пожалели, либо попросту забыли. 

«Ну и ладно», - подумал парень, зачерпывая воду из бочки и протирая глаза. «Не больно-то и надо было». 

Он сел на стол отдохнуть после быстрой ходьбы.

\- Так здесь он! – Внезапно послышался голос Сморкалы. 

В дверях показалась вся команда. Астрид вошла первой и сразу же направилась к Иккингу. По выражению ее лица было ясно, что разговор будет о серьезном.

\- Вигго. – Она бросила на стол карту с беспорядочными заметками: крестами, стрелками и тому подобными знаками.

\- Мы совсем потеряли его след, - безнадежно вздохнул Рыбьеног. – Мы сегодня прочесали последний квадрат в плане – и никаких следов.

Он обвел упомянутое место на карте.

Так, это становилось опасным.

\- Что он задумал? – пробормотал Иккинг, пробегая глазами по карте, чтобы выяснить, куда мог уйти Вигго.

\- А что с Кроганом? – он обратился к Всадникам.

\- Тоже туда же, - отмахнулся Сморкала. – Как будто испарились оба!

\- А может быть, они просто решили сдаться и потому просто сбежали? – предположил Задирака.

Забияка стукнула его по шлему.

\- Не болтай чепухи!

Но блондин выразил то, на что все они так надеялись. Тем страшнее казалось в это поверить.

\- Так! – воскликнул Иккинг. – Нельзя расслабляться. Охотники не такой сорт людей, чтобы сдаться. Вигго и Кроган не получили того, зачем приходили в Архипелаг – драконов, так почему бы им пришло в голову уйти? 

\- Очевидно, они планируют ударить, когда мы этого не ожидаем, - заметила Астрид.

\- В точку. Так что, ребят, - Иккинг поглядел на Всадников, - мы не улетаем домой и тем более не отдыхаем.

\- Логично, - согласился Рыбьеног, - они могут прийти даже с еще большей армией, чем раньше, поэтому нам надо готовиться отражать возможный удар.

Близнецы вздохнули и переглянулись - им явно не улыбалась идея сидеть на пороховой бочке. Они вообще не любили ждать. Но выхода не было, и даже они это понимали.

Сморкала взял слово.

\- Мне это все очень не нравится…

\- А кому нравится? – перебила его Астрид.

\- Да я не об этом. Ждать – ладно, подождем, а куда деваться? Но Охотники же могут напасть в любой момент, так? В АБСОЛЮТНО ЛЮБОЙ. Прямо сейчас, например. Откуда мы знаем, что они не нападают на Олух вот сейчас, когда мы с вами разговариваем? Не знаю, как вам, а мне вот это не нравится. Еще мне не нравится, что мы ничего не можем сделать.

\- Да, временно руки у нас связаны. Но, во-первых, лишь временно, а во-вторых, мы все же рано или поздно узнаем, где они. Пускай Охотники вышли за пределы Архипелага, но они же вернутся; а когда вернутся, нам об этом сообщат союзники. Нужно будет попросить их об этом. Сейчас же напишу им.

\- Хорошая мысль, - поддержала Иккинга Астрид. – Жуткая Жуть – быстрый дракон, так что, когда они вернутся, мы давно будем готовы.

\- Эту тему обсудили, есть ли что-то еще? – спросила Забияка. 

Рыбьеног начал:

\- Да, еще надо поговорить насчет запасов…

«… Двери в зал открылись, и с лучами солнца в залу влетела Тэм, сама подобная солнечному лучу…»

Нет, не так.

В зал ввалилась Тэм, широко зевая и не удосуживаясь закрывать рот.

Иккинг моргнул. В последнее время у него было что-то неладное с восприятием Тэм. Прошла всего неделя с того ужина, а парень уже был вынужден себе признаться, что совершенно потерял голову. Было бы, конечно, неправильно назвать это влюбленностью… по крайней мере, так твердил себе Иккинг, когда оставался один. Но да ладно, главное – чтобы никто не видел его… кхем, замешательство.

\- А вы что, уже закончили? Простите, опоздала. Прикорнула после дежурства ненадолго, - сказала девушка, подходя к Всадникам.

\- Да, мы уже закончили, - недовольно ответила Астрид, - и раз ты не так давно в нашей среде, тебе бы было полезно послушать.

Тэм вздохнула.

\- Много пропустила? – безнадежно спросила она.

\- Пожалуй, нет, - быстро вмешался Рыбьеног, не желая распалять конфликт.

\- Действительно, Астрид, почему ты так строго? – добавил Иккинг. – У нее есть уважительная причина, тем более, в эту ночь на дозор ее поставила ты. Странно хотеть от человека, чтобы он не спал.

Астрид ответила:

\- Но ведь есть дисциплина, - произнесла она по слогам.

\- Но ведь и я сегодня опоздал. Что же, и меня отчитаешь? – продолжил Иккинг ледяным тоном, приподняв бровь.

Блондинка отвернулась. 

\- Я просто говорю. Ты же сам себя можешь прекрасно отчитать, как известно, у тебя это выходит лучше.

И ушла, бросив через плечо:

\- Я пошла готовить Жуткую Жуть к полету. Остальное – твое дело.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Рыбьеног положил на стол перед Иккингом хозотчет. Первыми ушли близнецы, сказав, что они еще сегодня не вынесли проветрить акулью шкуру. Сморкала просто ушел. Он обычно не объяснял причины своих действий, но было понятно, что повода оставаться здесь он просто не видел – хозяйственные дела его вообще не привлекали. 

Тэм молча стояла в сторонке, пока Рыбьеног и Иккинг тихо обсуждали отчет. Внутри нее кипела обида. Она здесь находится уже порядочно времени, но ее до сих пор не считают за равную. Особенно Астрид. Почему она-то так ненавидит Тэм? Ведь было время, когда у Тэм была надежда на выстраивание нормальных отношений с Всадниками, а сейчас…

Нет, надежда не ушла. Но становилось все меньше мотивации. Все чаще Тэм заменяла Мерида, которая откровенно скучала по вересковым пустошам, горам и лесам своей туманной родины. Скалистые островки, где ей приходилось жить сейчас, слишком сильно отличались. Недавно Мериде даже приснились родители. А однажды она осознала, что во время кормежки Жуткой Жути напевает им хайлендские песни. Дракона ей еще не давали приручить. В общем, сплошное разочарование со всех сторон.

Но она оставалась.

В этом была Мерида. Да, скорее всего, ее так и не примут за свою; да, возможно, она никогда не станет Всадником, но, пока эта стена не разбита, она будет стучать в нее головой. 

Может быть, это глупо.

Но это Мерида. А Мерида – это Тэм.

Правда, от обиды Тэм хотелось либо плакать, либо драться, но ни для первого, ни для второго время и место были неподходящими.

Парни обсудили отчет, и Рыбьеног вышел, оставив Тэм и Иккинга одних. 

Тэм ожидала поручений, но Иккинг молчал. Он неожиданно почувствовал, что отчет – это очень интересная вещь для разглядывания, так что девушке пришлось потрясти его за плечо, чтобы он очнулся.

\- Я опять прокололась, да? – спросила она, чтобы начать разговор.

\- Да нет, что ты! – нервно сказал Иккинг, теребя край бумаги. – Просто Астрид… Она, наверное, не в духе сегодня. 

Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Пауза. Тэм вновь спросила:

\- Сегодня есть задания для меня?

\- Нет, не думаю, у нас пока временный перерыв…

\- Вообще ничего?

\- Да… нет… слушай, ты могла бы пройтись по острову. Просто прогулка, знаешь. Если хочешь, могу пойти с тобой… - Иккинг замялся. Нет, нет, нет, что это он такое несет?..

\- Зачем? 

Тэм бросала отрывистые реплики, в которых так и звенела обида. 

\- Тэм, я понимаю, что ты расстроена отношением Всадников к тебе. Извини их, они просто не привыкли…

\- Мне все равно на их мнение. Если я хочу быть одной из вас, я это сделаю.

\- Погоди-ка, странное какое-то у тебя отношение к этому делу. Если тебе все равно на ИХ мнение, то и на мое мнение тебе тоже плевать. Просто так получается.

\- Но ты же начальник.

Парень поперхнулся от удивления. Тэм стояла перед ним, глотая едкие злые слезы, а он впервые видел ее такой. 

Начальник?..

\- Нет-нет-нет, не надо так меня называть. Послушай, смотри на меня не как на начальника, а как… на друга, понимаешь? Мы тут все… ну, друзья, все дела, здесь нет подчинения. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть, но я не начальник, нет.

Тэм смотрела в пол, разглядывая доски.

\- Ладно, - наконец ответила она, - может, и схожу в лес…

Пауза, тяжелая трехсекундная мхатовская пауза.

\- Но я хочу, чтобы меня уважали! – Наконец прорвало ее. – Я хочу быть одной из вас, - она подчеркнула каждое слово, - а вы не хотите! Что я должна делать?

\- Тэм… - выдавил Иккинг, подходя к ней и неловко пытаясь утешить. 

Нет, он не ожидал этого. Любой другой бы на ее месте сказал бы: «Хватит! Я ухожу». 

\- Тэм, я не могу влезть в мозги других, правда, - он похлопал ее по плечу, - просто дай им время, хорошо? Твое упорство похвально. Это правда.

\- Ладно, я… мне не стоило. В конце концов, что это я тут разнюнилась. Пойду, спасибо. 

Иккинг долго смотрел ей вслед.

***

Вечером Иккинг лежал на кровати и учил латынь. Беззубик уже устал от его бубнежа окончаний склонения причастий настоящего времени, и в знак протеста сидел в проходе, отвернувшись от хозяина. Жуткая Жуть уже разлетелась с посланиями к союзникам, так что, кроме учебы, дел не было. Тэм как ушла днем в лес, так ее пока и не видели. Оно и к лучшему, ей нужно побродить и остыть… 

Поскольку освещения уже почти не хватало даже на то, чтобы разбирать буквы, парень пошел взять светильник в главный зал. Подходя к нему, он заметил людское скопление перед дверями. Скулил какой-то дракон, судя по всему, Кривоклык. 

\- Что произошло? – спросил он у Всадников, которые расступились, давая и ему посмотреть.

И застыл.

Потому что перед его глазами стояла гордая, как слон, Тэм, а рядом с ней царапало когтями каменный пол… огромное красно-черное Наиужаснейшее Чудовище.

Кривоклык все же не выдержал шока и скрылся в неизвестном направлении.

\- Впечатляет… - протянул кто-то из близнецов.

\- Раз уж вы не даете мне дракона, - крикнула Тэм, светясь от радости, - я пошла и сама взяла его! 

Обращаясь к дракону, она сказала, будто пропевая каждый звук:

\- Я назвала его *Одхан.

Одхан довольно заурчал и склонился перед хозяйкой, позволяя себя погладить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Одхан (Aodhan) – кельтское имя, означающее "огонь"


	7. Долгий день в лесу

Тэм вылетела из Большого зала, как стрела. Она пробежала по ясеневым подмосткам, спустилась по лестнице и вбежала в лес, который начинался прямо сразу от последней ступени. 

Никто, никто и никогда не имеет право видеть ее плачущей.

Она еще немного прошла в глубь леса, пока не поняла, что зашла в самую чащу.

Вот так. Здесь ее никто не найдет.

На пути попалась коряжина. Поскольку Тэм не особо смотрела, куда шла, она запнулась об этот кусок древесины и чуть не упала. От злости девушка заорала благим матом и изо всех сил пнула несчастную корягу. Как и следовало ожидать, Тэм сильнейшим образом ушибла ногу, закричала еще злее и свалилась в рыжие осенние листья. Все против нее, ну вот все.

Кое-как поднявшись, Тэм захромала дальше.

Лес в Драконьем Краю был молодым, это было заметно сразу. Деревья невысоко поднимали свои кроны, старые корни не дыбились из-под земли, подобно гигантским змеям. На стволах почти не было мха. Трава, по всей видимости, отказывалась расти на такой скудной земле. Видно было, что причиной всему этому были драконы – на земле виднелись следы гари.

Сквозь изрядно поредевшую листву на деревьях было видно лазурно-синее небо. Ветер был холодным, и даже солнце не спасало, поскольку оно больше не грело. 

Итак, вот какова осень на Архипелаге. Это прозвучало у Тэм в голове. Она все же никак не могла отделаться от мысли… чужеродности, что ли. И этот лес, и эти люди, и эта одежда, и… все – было чужим для Мериды. И даже Тэм была для Мериды чужой. Она сама казалась себе чужой.

Невдалеке весело и холодно звучал ручей, и Тэм поспешила туда – охладить голову. Присев на камень, она вгляделась в волны.

На нее глядела… не Мерида.

Девушка так давно не смотрела на себя в зеркало, что забыла, как выглядит. В Краю вообще не было зеркал. 

Вода была очень чистой. Так что Тэм зачерпнула ее в ладони и выпила. И еще. И еще раз.

Прохлада разлилась по ее телу и прогнала остатки раздраженности, но тоска не уходила, а стала, наоборот, еще сильнее. Все ее окружение так и кричало о том, что она оставила в Хайленде.

Не то, все не то! 

Тэм подперла щеку рукой, перебирая сегодняшнее в памяти. В голове был полнейший бардак. Ее упрямство начинало потихоньку тускнеть, и идея о возвращении домой уже не казалась абсурдной. Но…

«Твое упорство похвально. Это правда!»

А перед глазами – тихая улыбка Иккинга.

Вот он – точно единственный человек, который ей здесь рад. Иккинг ее ценит и хочет удержать в рядах Всадников. Он прав. Нельзя сдаваться, тем более так просто!

Да, он единственный, кто ее хотя бы замечает! И мало того, относится к ней лучше многих. 

Она скатилась с камня и села на землю, потянувшись. И продолжила о нем думать, еще не осознавая, чем это ей грозит…

Над ручьем носилась любимая песня Мериды, которую та распевала, совершенно не заботясь о попадании в ноты. Жизнь снова казалась прекрасной, а девушка чувствовала себя вновь полной сил для новых героических свершений. Она поднялась на ноги.

\- Хири-хирирйо-хо, хоро-и, хоро-йо!*

С финальной строкой песни Тэм стянула с себя рубаху, сбросила сапоги и штаны. Повторив эту строку еще раз, она прыгнула в ручей, не подозревая, насколько там холодная вода. Но, похоже, холод девушке был вообще не страшен. Она, как дельфин, резвилась в серебристых волнах, разрезая волны своим округлым телом. Звенел ее смех, и если бы кто-нибудь ее увидел в тот момент, то, оставшись чудом в живых, мог бы сравнить ее с селки. Но никто бы в живых не остался, потому что с этой северной Артемидой шутки плохи.

Накупавшись, Тэм вышла из воды. С ее волос стекали водопады, когда она их выжимала. Недолго подумав, девушка решила постирать свои вещи. Прошло довольно много времени с последней стирки, и ходить в грязной одежде становилось неприятно. Даже Мериде. Она усмехнулась, вспоминая, как щепетильна в вопросе чистоты была ее мать, королева Элинор. Посмотрела бы она на свою дочь теперь!

Откуда не возьмись, прибежали Жуткие Жути. За свое довольно долгое пребывание здесь Тэм полюбила этих дракончиков. Они были очень милыми и вдобавок чем-то напоминали ей ее братьев – тоже ходят кучкой, маленькие и устраивают хаос везде, куда приходят. Полные любопытства, Жути лезли под руки, мешая стирать. Тэм рассмеялась, отгоняя их.

Впрочем, отогнать их далеко не удалось – Жути с удобством разлеглись на уже постиранном, не оставляя Тэм шанса не пахнуть драконами. Но в этом был и плюс – их тепло сушило одежду. 

Вещи высохли, Тэм прогнала Жутей и оделась. Уже было давно за полдень, и девушка чувствовала себя значительно лучше. Она решила еще немного погулять – все равно делать было нечего.

Жути внезапно собрались и мгновенно сбежали с берега в лес. Тэм недоуменно пожала плечами и пошла дальше. Но вскоре ее недоумение прошло и сменилось настороженностью – она услышала тяжелые шаги в зарослях.

Ее рука машинально потянулась к поясу за мечом, но там ничего не было. Тэм оказалась беззащитной перед неведомым.

Она отступила к ручью, и, едва она ступила в воду, из-за деревьев показался громадный красно-черный дракон, похожий на дракона Сморкалы, Кривоклыка, но больше и… значительно, значительно опаснее.

Тэм встала в оборонительную позу, но что она могла сделать?

Дракон, тем временем, как будто не собирался нападать. Он просто обнюхал Тэм, как если бы он изучал ее. Тэм вспомнила, что если бояться, то собаки это чувствуют и нападают. Может быть, так же и с этим драконом? Полагая так, девушка глубоко вдохнула и, как будто ничего не происходит, повернулась к ручью, готовясь СПОКОЙНО его перейти. Дракон казался незаинтересованным в Тэм.

Она сделала несколько шагов в воде и обернулась на дракона, перед тем как поплыть. Рептилия подошла к воде и начала пить. 

А, так он просто пришел на водопой. Все в порядке.

Внезапная мысль блеснула у Тэм в голове. А что, если…

Дракон не убежал от нее, не стал нападать, значит, он настроен вполне дружески, так? Ведь так?..

Тэм начала медленно подходить к дракону, стараясь не казаться навязчивой. Дракон не обращал на нее внимания.

А правда, вот он, шанс приручить себе дракона! Никто не говорит никаких «нельзя», нет тех, кто не доверит ей приручение… вот он, этот шанс стать настоящей Всадницей!

Тэм вспомнила, как обходился с Кривоклыком Сморкала, когда тот злился – всадник брал дракона за рога и аккуратно прижимал к земле. Правда, это мог быть неправильный способ, потому что Кривоклык обычно скидывал парня и уползал в закат.

Но, даже несмотря на это, Тэм храбро ухватилась за рог дракона. 

Он встрепенулся и побежал в чащу леса.

Тэм уже успела проклясть тот день и час, когда она родилась такой неосмотрительной. Ветки били ей в лицо, но она упрямо сжимала рог, ожидая, когда дракон остановится.

Но он также упрямо продолжал бежать дальше.

\- Эге, да ты еще тот засранец, - крикнула ему в ухо Тэм, в который раз пытаясь перекинуть ногу через его шею.

Однако ей повезло – через мгновение дракон загорелся. И тут бы Мериде спрыгнуть, но азарт был значительно сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Ей вспомнился дом, где ей иногда позволяли объезжать молодых лошадей. Эта ситуация была ПОЧТИ точно такой же, поэтому Мерида продолжала висеть у чудища на рогу, как тряпка, и уворачивалась от попадавшихся березок.

Так продолжалось довольно долгое время, и дракон выбежал на обрывистый берег моря. Тут Тэм подумала было, что он сдался, но нет – он взлетел. Выделывая какие-то умопомрачительные пируэты, рептилия старалась стряхнуть девушку с себя, но Тэм была крепче. Он протащил ее под водой, и она наконец-то смогла забраться ему на шею. Огонь погас, а как знала Тэм, после намокания драконы такого типа долго высыхают и не могут в это время гореть.

Полетав так, дракон заметно выдохся, и он предпринял последнее – он принялся падать на землю. По всей видимости, дракон планировал скинуть ее по дороге. Тэм же просто держалась и молилась изо всех сил. Перед самой землей дракон замедлился и мягко упал на песок, пропахав его своей грудью.

Оба они устали. Тэм сползла с него, не чуя ног от нервов, и подошла к его морде. Дракон недовольно смотрел на нее, хотя и не шевелился. Девушка погладила его по носу. Он недоверчиво наклонил голову, но принял ласку.

\- А мы друг друга стоим, не так ли? – проговорила Тэм, глядя ему в глаза. – Ну, давай дружить, забудем прошлое.

Дракон поднялся и изящно склонился перед ней. Тэм вдруг вспомнила советы Иккинга по приручению и сказала:

\- Извини, еды нет с собой. Даже если бы и была, ты б ее всю вытряхнул во время полета.

Дракон начал ходить вокруг Тэм кругами, внимательно глядя на нее, но непохоже было, чтобы он искал лакомства. Вдруг он выпрямился и загорелся, как будто красуясь перед девушкой, показывая свою мощь.   
Тэм пришла в голову мысль.

\- Знаешь что? Назову тебя Одхан, Огненный. Одхан, Одхан, - повторила она, обращаясь к дракону.

Тот будто бы понял ее.

Теперь Тэм была самым что ни на есть полноценным членом Всадников. 

Остаток дня девушка и дракон провели в лесу, привыкая друг к другу. Например, Тэм узнала, что ее новый друг очень любит чесаться об деревья спиной.

***

\- Вот как-то так все и произошло, - закончила свой рассказ Тэм.

Всадники сидели вокруг нее и смотрели на девушку круглыми глазами. Одхан вдалеке обнюхивался с Беззубиком и остальными драконами. Кривоклык победил свой страх и тоже присоединился к компании.

\- Что ж, - подытожил Иккинг, - это… впечатляет. Тебе очень, очень повезло, что ты осталась в живых, и повезло еще больше, когда ты смогла приручить дракона. Это же Ужаснейшее Чудовище…

\- Да, - перебил его Сморкала, - а еще меня удивляет, как это твой Одхан не спалил нам тут все. У нас же с ним не самые лучшие отношения.

\- Хватит, ребята, - ответил им Рыбьеног, - надо же радоваться, что у нас теперь такой Всадник есть! 

\- Кстати, да, - добавил Иккинг, - тебе бы, Сморкала, потренироваться с Тэм, чтобы помочь ей с Одханом. В конце концов, ваши драконы одного класса.

Сморкала кивнул, подмигнув Тэм. Она не заметила, поскольку смотрела на Одхана.

А вот Иккинг это заметил. 

И ему это не понравилось.

Астрид тем временем подошла к Тэм и что-то тихо ей сказала. Та подняла на нее сияющие глаза и кивнула.

\- Ладно, уже поздно, - заметил Иккинг. – Пора спать, завтра будет долгий день.

Все начали расходиться. Иккинг подошел к уходящей Тэм и спросил, не нужна ли помощь с Одханом, ведь первое время драконам тяжело спать в стойле. Тэм отказалась.

Астрид уходила последней. Парень поинтересовался у нее:

\- Что ты сказала Тэм?

Девушка посмотрела на него.

\- Я извинилась перед ней за свои слова, только и всего. Тебя это беспокоит?

\- Нет, нет. Просто хорошо узнать, что у вас налаживаются отношения, - сказал Иккинг.

\- Да. Определенно налаживаются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Это стандартный рефрен в так называемых waulking songs - это шотландские или ирландские народные песни, которые исполнялись при изготовлении шерстяных тканей. Конкретно в данном случае я вдохновлялась песней Mairead Nan Cuiread. Кстати, классная вещь)


	8. Предательство

\- Тэм! Тэм!

Иккинг бежал по побережью, понапрасну срывая голос. Казалось, под его ногами горела земля. С самого утра, как они прилетели со встречи со Стоиком, никто не видел Тэм. Она оставалась здесь, вместе с Астрид. Но Астрид пришлось отлучиться.

И теперь она пропала.

Это плохо, очень плохо.

***

\- Я не перестаю удивляться, как тебе удалось приручить такого упрямца, - заметил Иккинг, в который раз пытаясь надеть седло на Одхана. 

Дракон все время уворачивался и в конце концов недовольно загорелся. Иккинг устало бросил седло на землю, а Тэм звонко засмеялась.

\- Не знаю, не знаю, - ответила она наконец, сияя, - но, похоже, это просто сходство душ, только и всего.

Солнце освещало ее счастливое лицо, опаляя концы волос и превращая ее тем самым в огненный одуванчик. Тэм сидела на бревне и жмурилась, как кошка.

Иккинг задержал на ней взгляд, ощущая, как под его ногами земля ходит ходуном. Но в этом не было ничего странного – он привык к этому за последнее время.

***

Вещей у Тэм было мало – оружие и все. Все ее оружие пропало из ее комнаты. Лук, колчан, полный стрел, меч – все. 

Зачем? Зачем?

Одхана тоже не было нигде видно. Даже его стойло было вычищено. Никаких следов пребывания дракона.

Никаких следов пребывания Тэм. Как будто и не бывало.

Но ведь она была, была!

Куда она пропала?

***

\- Одхан снова умудрился сжечь упряжь, можно новую? – извиняющимся тоном спросила Тэм, заходя к Иккингу.

Парень лежал, читая какую-то книгу (как могла представить себе Мерида, больно заумную), но при первых звуках голоса девушки вскочил, уронив том на пол.

\- Да, конечно. – Он усмехнулся. – На вас так не напасешься. Свободной нет, но могу сделать.

Он спустился к Тэм, одновременно оглядывая комнату, пытаясь вспомнить, где у него запрятан мешок с кожей. Вспомнив, Иккинг уверенно направился туда, но остановился.

\- Правда, это будет долго… В лучшем случае завтра вечером… - Он повернулся к Тэм и осекся.

\- Может быть, побыстрее можно? Одхан очень-очень любит полеты, ты же знаешь, а одного я его отпустить не могу, потому что я тоже очень-очень люблю полеты… - и Тэм сделала щенячьи глаза.

\- Ладно, - протянул Иккинг, сдаваясь. – Тогда в лучшем случае к утру, но не раньше.

Что ж, кажется, сегодня кто-то не будет спать всю ночь… Иккинг вздохнул.

Он принялся за работу – вытащил кожу, достал шило, иголку, нитки и нож, но Тэм не уходила.

\- Что-то еще? – спросил Иккинг.

\- Можно, я посмотрю, как ты работаешь? – неожиданно попросила Тэм.

Парень удивленно посмотрел на нее. Она сидела на стуле, подпирая щеку кулаком, и выглядела очень серьезно.

\- Л-ладно, если хочешь… Только это скучно, я полагаю… - пробормотал он, ощущая, как трясется пол. Это всего лишь ощущение, которое нужно опять проглотить, задавить, не пустить.

\- Да все нормально, я ж не буду мешать. Посижу тихонечко. Представь, что меня здесь нет.

Иккинг вернулся к упряжи. Он закатал рукава – наручи, по всей видимости, он снял еще давно, – обнажая худые жилистые руки. 

Мерида не могла понять себя до конца. Зачем она осталась здесь, сейчас? Скоро же время идти спать, да и Одхан начнет скучать…

От скуки? Нет, она осталась здесь не из-за этого, думала Мерида, наблюдая за ловкими движениями пальцев Иккинга. Он уже резал заготовку для упряжи, казалось, уже не замечая присутствия девушки.

Так и надо, да. Я просто хочу посмотреть.

Нет, и это не то. Мне нет интереса в изготовлении упряжи. Зачем обманывать саму себя?

Потому, что вот – он. Человек, рядом с которым находиться ей приятней всего. Ей сегодня тяжело. Дом вспоминается все чаще, родители, братья, старый замок, лес… Туманы по утрам. Здесь нет таких вещей. 

Здесь вообще много чего нет. Но ныть нельзя. Надо быть сильной. Надо быть достойной своего дракона.

И ближе всего к ней оказался именно Иккинг. Мерида не могла разобраться, доверяет ли он ей или нет. В последнее время их общение стало скатываться в формальность. Строгое и отстраненное общение, вот что. Тренировки с Одханом? Советы и практическая помощь, но как это отличалось от того, что было раньше, когда Тэм только-только приручила дракона! Тогда они разговаривали как друзья. Теперь – как коллеги.

Что Тэм сделала не так? Мерида не понимала. Где был прокол? Неужели все возвращается к тому же, с чего и начиналось?

Мерида перевернула стул и села на него, как на коня. Иккинг спокойно делал свою работу, не смотря в ее сторону. Это ее немного задевало, но опять же – она не понимала, почему.

В последнее время она очень многого не понимала.

Ну вот почему все не может быть просто? Девушка крепко сжала спинку стула, опустив голову. Костяшки ее побелели.

Когда она вновь подняла голову, то пересеклась взглядом с Иккингом. Тот резко отвернулся.

\- Тебе следует пойти спать. Скоро будет отбой, - его голос звучал как будто хрипло, как будто полузадушено.

\- А ты? – Тэм ответила ему так же хрипло.

\- Мне тут работы до утра, так что… Не думаю, что ты дождешься.

Тэм тяжело встала. Уходить не хотелось.

\- Извини, что побеспокоила, правда. Теперь ты опять не выспишься…

\- Не стоит извиняться – честно говоря, я все равно не планировал спать сегодня.

И наблюдая за тем, как уходит Тэм, Иккинг подумал, что невелика разница. 

Ведь в любом случае причиной его бодрствования была бы она.

***

\- Так, говорите, что у вас есть, - опершись двумя кулаками на стол, сказал Иккинг.

\- А что бы мы смогли найти? – отозвался Рыбьеног. – Нет ничего.

Иккинг опустил голову. Голос его звучал глухо.

\- Хоть что-нибудь. Версии. Что-нибудь!

Внезапно его разум пересекла идея.

\- Астрид! – он обратился к девушке, тихо стоявшей около выхода. – Ты оставалась тогда с ней на острове. Было ли что-нибудь подозрительное в поведении Тэм?

\- Нет, - задумчиво проговорила Астрид, - ничего такого не было. Опытная шпионка, наверное. Я остаюсь верна своей версии, знаешь ли.

Иккинг издал странный звук и нервно прошелся туда-сюда. Он скрестил руки.

\- Я не думаю, что твоя версия верна, Астрид, - с трудом сдерживая злость, ответил он, отвернувшись от Всадников. – Просто не верю. Она тогда могла бы сбежать еще сто лет тому назад.

\- Ну еще бы, - ядовито заметил Сморкала, - еще бы ты верил! Тем более, что вы с этой… стали друзьями – нет, ну я, конечно, не знаю, насколько друзья и в каком смысле, но…

В него полетела кружка – первое, что подвернулось Иккингу под руку.

\- Закрой свой поганый рот и не говори, чего не знаешь! – Иккинг практически шипел от ярости.

\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, - умоляюще простонал Рыбьеног.

***

\- Ты не доверяешь мне, да?

Этот вопрос поставил Иккинга в тупик. Тэм стояла в дверях.

\- С чего ты это взяла? И… мне пройти нужно, отойди, пожалуйста, от…

Однако Тэм мотнула головой и оттолкнула его от двери.

\- Почему, Иккинг?

\- Тэм, серьезно, я не понимаю, почему ты так решила! Мы команда, мы друг другу доверяем, и…

\- Нет! Я чувствую это, чувствую недоверие – от каждого из вас! Я думала, мы уже это прошли! 

Руки Тэм дрожали, а взгляд буквально прожигал Иккинга. Он подошел к ней ближе, намереваясь успокоить. Она сжала руки в кулаки.

\- Я просто хочу объяснений! Я не знаю, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы мне продолжали верить!

\- Тэм, Тэм, Тэм, - Иккинг взял ее руку, - мы тебе верим, по крайней мере, я уж точно. Успокойся, это какая-то паранойя. Успокойся. Прошу.

Он провел ее в комнату и усадил рядом с собой, не отпуская ее руки.

\- Все хорошо. Все хорошо, Тэм. Успокойся.

Правда, подумал он, успокаивать теперь придется и его. От близости Тэм его вело.

Она продолжала смотреть на него, и он в который раз признался себе в… той вещи, которую лучше не сболтнуть Тэм ненароком. Поэтому Иккинг сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил:

\- Я не знаю, кто говорит, что не верит тебе. Но это все ложь, ложь, ложь…

***

\- То есть, она сбежала. За-ме-ча-тель-но. 

\- Но куда? К Охотникам? 

\- Если у нее была миссия разнюхать что-нибудь здесь, то вполне возможно. Поверить не могу!

\- Погодите, но Охотники ведь за пределами Архипелага, так?

Голоса сливались в раздражающий гул, и Иккинг был готов просто подняться с места и уйти. Но в какой-то момент все головы повернулись к нему, и шум затих. Он понял, что они от него чего-то хотят, но он прослушал все, о чем они говорили до этого.

\- Иккинг?.. – спросила Астрид. – Что ты скажешь?

\- Я… я прослушал, извините.

Девушка вздохнула.

\- По всей видимости, Тэм была кротом. Охотники ее наняли, понимаешь? Чтобы шпионить, выяснить что-то… наши слабости, возможно.

Иккинг смотрел как-то сквозь нее. Он был бледен.

\- А сейчас она получила, что хотела, и сбежала. Правда, непонятно, что именно, потому что все наши вещи на месте. И драконы все тоже.

\- Что нам делать? – тихо спросил Рыбьеног.

Иккинг бы ответил ему, но кто бы ответил самому Иккингу! Он вздохнул и поднялся с места.

\- Полагаю, нам придется обороняться, - выдавил он, пытаясь не выдать голосом всего того, что было у него на душе. – Если то, что вы сказали – правда (ЕСЛИ это правда), то скоро к нам заявятся гости. Надо быть готовыми.

Совет длился еще недолго – Иккинг наскоро отдал необходимые приказания, и все разошлись по делам. 

Иккинг стоял на берегу, не справляясь с эмоциями. По его щекам текли слезы. Все это было… неправильно. Парень чувствовал, что ломается внутри, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Он сам был виноват. Он поддался Тэм. Поддался. Зачем…

Беззубика рядом не было – его хозяин выглядел слишком страшно для утешения, и дракон боялся бури, которая могла прийти неожиданно. Так что Иккинг был один. Совсем один.

Он перебирал в памяти моменты, проведенные с Тэм. Он знал, что причиняет себе невероятную боль воспоминаниями, но это было необходимо – он должен был доказать себе, что девушка виновна. Но он не мог найти ничего подозрительного и вместо этого просто бередил рану.

Нет.

Нет.

Нет!

Он схватился за голову.

Море шумело, как кровь в голове. Вот бы быть, как это море – всегда холодным и бесстрастным! Почему он сделан из живого мяса, которое чего-то хочет, которое истекает кровью в ответ на боль и радость?

Вдруг Иккинг почувствовал запах болота. Он удивился – болота рядом не было, откуда бы… Он обернулся – и прямо перед его носом появился синий огонек.

Парень отшатнулся от неожиданности, но тут же его поглотил суеверный страх. Это же…

\- Блуждающий огонек!..

Да, именно он; именно он, видеть который – дурной знак. Который, если последуешь за ним, приведет тебя либо к сокровищу, либо к смерти. Либо к обоим сразу.

Огонек плясал в воздухе, издавая совершенно нечеловеческие, но в то же время приятные звуки. Он… зовет?

Что-то перемкнуло в голове Иккинга, и он потянулся к нему, позабыв об опасности. Огонек, однако, тут же пропал. И тут же появилась целая тропка из точно таких же огоньков – казалось, что это все… специально для него. 

\- Вот так и пропадают люди, головы-то нет, - сказал сам себе Иккинг, осторожно следуя за огнями.

Он шел недолго. Огоньки закончились перед небольшим валуном, который, казалось, недавно двигали – из-под него виднелась черная земля. Иккинг, движимый любопытством, приподнял камень.

Под камнем была карта. Карта Архипелага, а точнее, одной определенной области. Один остров был обведен.

Улика?..

Иккинг побежал собираться в дорогу. Остальных он услал на Олух… никто не будет спрашивать, куда он улетел.


	9. База Охотников

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ!  
> КРОВЬ И УБИЙСТВА  
> УХ

Карта была в ужасном состоянии. Она была явно сделана кем-то на ходу. Угольные линии почти стерлись с пергамента, и Иккинг чертыхался в попытках убрать грязь. Наконец ему удалось приблизительно выяснить, что это за местность, что заставило его ругнуться куда крепче.

По всему выходило, что обведенный остров находится даже дальше, чем остров Крылатых Дев, и это означало, что лететь Иккингу придется туда около двух дней, не меньше. Странная карта. Странная. Парень не помнил, был ли в тех местах указанный на карте остров. Что, если это ловушка? Что, если Астрид все-таки была права насчет Тэм и девушка – именно шпион Охотников? Но… Девы бы знали, что на острове Охотники, и доложили бы об этом Всадникам, как и было условлено. А что, если…

Нет, нет, нет. Иккинг закончил укладывать сумку и замер. Почему-то ему казалось, что эта карта обязательно приведет его к Тэм. Странно, почему? Интуиция, возможно. Возможно, искреннее желание найти Тэм… и… и доказать ее невиновность. И даже, может быть…

Так, все, хватит. Пора.

Знакомый свист в ушах – значит, они уже в воздухе. За поясом боевой нож. Если и есть что-то, чем Иккинг владеет лучше, то это только меч. Но меч в починке. В сумке еда, аптечка и та самая карта. Беззубик накормлен и напоен, лететь максимально быстро ему по силам. 

Никакой записки Иккинг, впрочем, не оставил. Это было, пожалуй, безрассудно – его могли схватить, и никто не смог бы прийти на помощь, но… почему-то… Это было лишь легкое скребущее внутри ощущение, когда парень поднял было руку с угольком, чтобы написать пару слов. Ощущение, которое шептало: «Не стоит этого делать». И Иккинг послушался. Сейчас уже было поздно исправлять, в любом случае.

Море шумело, вздыбливаясь, как Шепот Смерти перед атакой. Крепчал ветер, и Иккинг понимал, что не сегодня-завтра грянет буря. Но он старался не волноваться по этому поводу – стоило всего лишь немного ускориться, и они могли бы проскочить этот шторм. Тем более, нога еще не болела, что значило, что буря придет в эти края еще не скоро.

Полет прошел очень нервно. Иккинг старался приземляться как можно реже, чтобы не занимать этим время, поэтому к исходу пути он чуть ли не падал с седла от усталости. Беззубик тоже был вымотан, но лететь еще мог. 

И вот они достигли нужного острова. Не было никакого удивления по поводу того, что этот остров не был раньше замечен – это был крайне небольшой безлесный кусочек скал посреди океана. И на нем… ничего не было.

Но так казалось только с высоты. Снижаясь, Иккинг почувствовал запах гари, а взглянув на остров через трубу, он не сдержался и вздрогнул от отвращения.

По всей поверхности острова были разбросаны трупы в доспехах Охотников. Трупы сильно обгорели, а между ними суетились оставшиеся в живых, собирая мертвецов. Горел общий костер. 

\- Что, во имя Одина, здесь произошло? – пробормотал Иккинг.

Он решил спуститься на воду, чтобы остаться незамеченным, и подплыть таким образом к острову. Где бы там ни была Тэм, он должен был ее найти.

Вонь от горелого мяса, крови и гниющей плоти становилась все сильней.

Боги…

Иккинг вышел на берег, укрытый от взглядов Охотников нагромождением скал. Здесь он остановился, чтобы подумать над дальнейшими действиями. Здесь ли вообще Тэм? Жива ли она? ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИЗОШЛО? Все это было решительно непонятно. Стоило ли оставаться здесь? Вряд ли. Это всего лишь островок. Если Астрид была права… нет, лучше, чтобы Астрид не была права!

Но все же, ЕСЛИ на секундочку представить, допустить, что она права, то на этом острове могла произойти… встреча? Потому что здесь ни базы, ни лагеря – ничего, где бы могли закрепиться Охотники. Затем… что-то произошло. Может быть, это Крылатые девы. Может быть, это какой-нибудь дракон взбунтовался… Но тогда каких размеров он должен быть! Иккинг поежился. Если это очередное оружие Охотников…

Слишком много «если», слишком много допущений и гаданий на полете птиц. Надо найти конкретные факты, а сидя здесь, их явно не найдешь.

Из-за ближайшей скалы послышался рык. Негромкий, но всех предыдущих мыслей хватило, чтобы Иккинг вскочил как подстреленный и выхватил нож. Беззубик, однако, не проявил ни малейших признаков агрессии, и, втянув воздух носом, подошел к скале. Оттуда выглянул… Одхан.

Бедный дракон был напуган, его морда выражала ужас, а поведение было дерганым. Он подбежал к Всаднику, глядя на него с отчаянием и мольбой о помощи.

Иккинг погладил его, пытаясь успокоить. Дракон был мокрым. Странно. Что здесь произошло? – эта мысль в который раз промелькнула в мозгу парня. Вопросов становилось все больше.

Вдруг Одхан дернулся и побежал куда-то. Иккинг решил следовать за ним. Но дракон не ушел далеко – он подошел к одной скале, приглашая выглянуть. И парень повиновался.

Там был проход, нора в земле. Небольшая, но ее может хватить, чтобы пролез человек. Одхан с невероятным старанием показывал на нее носом. Куда ведет эта нора? В глубины острова?

Не к добру.

А что, если там засада? Ни звука. Тишина. А за скалами – траурный шум Охотников, треск погребального костра и удушливый черный дым. Горелая плоть. Кровь. Трупы. Трупы. Трупы.

Так. Надо держать себя в руках. Если это и засада, то не лучше ли будет сначала спрятать Беззубика? Но где?

Возможно, в этом поможет Одхан… Он выглядит так, будто прятался все это время где-то… Где же? И Иккинг пошел искать место.

Искать долго не пришлось, потому что Одхан в одном месте полез под воду. Подводная пещера! Ну конечно. Здесь таких много.

«Надеюсь… это безопасно. Хотя что можно считать безопасным на острове, битком набитым Охотниками?»

Итак. Нора. Иккинг покрепче взялся за нож и пошел к ней. Там было темно. Это же нора, придурок, - подумал парень. Конечно, там будет темно. Будь даже она тысячу раз засадой, там было бы точно так же темно. И он полез туда, полагая, что задержался на поверхности и так надолго.

Нора действительно оказалась проходом в какую-то пещеру. Маленькую, но уж точно не изолированную от остальных, которые наверняка пронизывали весь остров, подобно ходам огромного червя-древоточца – воздух был относительно свежий, и наблюдалась заметная тяга. Через некоторое время Иккинг увидел отблески света на стенах и стал передвигаться ползком. 

«Да. Это действительно база Охотников. Подумать только, под самым носом у наших союзников… А мы совсем расслабились! Надо было тщательней искать…»

Вот послышались звуки голосов, и стало ясно, что дальше идти очень опасно. Иккинг осторожно выглянул из-за камня. Он увидел двух стражей, которые что-то обсуждали. Слушать Всадник не мог – адреналин туманил рассудок. Но надо было подумать, что с ними делать, ведь мимо них пройти было невозможно – каменный коридор был очень узким. Благо, немного погодя они ушли, и Иккинг пополз за ними.

Охотники вышли в довольно большую двухуровневую пещеру, крайне скудно освещенную факелами. Но даже такого освещения было достаточно для Иккинга, чтобы увидеть множество драконов в клетках и…

И следы битвы, точно такие же, как и снаружи. Трупов, правда, уже не было, но на каменном полу оставалась кровь и черная сажа. И запах… запах. О боги.

Стражей было немного. Всего трое на всю пещеру. Возможно ли будет прокрасться к драконам в нижний ярус пещеры? Вряд ли. Там ходят эти стражи. А наверху…

Иккинг напряг слух. На верхнем ярусе пещеры все было тихо. Значит, там нет драконов. Но все равно стоит заглянуть. И прячась среди теней, Всадник пробрался наверх по узкой каменистой тропе.

Увиденное заставило его остолбенеть от удивления, радости и ужаса.

Площадка верхнего яруса была почти не освещена, но все же было заметно, что в углу стоит клетка. Вообще там много клеток, но эта одна – не пустая. Там лежит человек.

И еще до того, как Иккинг приблизился к этой клетке, он знал, кто там.

Тэм лежала на полу клетки без сознания, как тряпичная кукла. Ее руки и ноги были связаны толстой грубой веревкой. Она лежала на правом боку, лицом к выходу, и в плече ее зияла рана от вырванной стрелы. Кровь заливала всю рубаху. Вообще-то… все было в крови, и Иккинг отшатнулся, едва увидев это. Но он подполз еще ближе, вплотную к решеткам.

Парень коснулся ее лица, перекошенного гримасой боли. Бровь была рассечена, переносица была в крови, а запекшиеся губы казались черными. 

\- Тэм, Тэм, – прошептал он, надеясь вернуть ее тем самым в чувство.

Девушка не шевелилась. Но она дышала – слабо, но дышала! Взяв ее за запястье, Иккинг прощупал пульс. Итак, Тэм была жива, хотя и с такой раной. Это уже хорошо, это уже хорошо, что она жива. Боги. Она жива.

Мысли Иккинга путались от всего, что он видел. Но он вытащил маленький ножик и попытался взломать замок. Замок не поддался. Провал. Еще раз. Еще.

Наконец, сделав, вообще-то, невозможное, потому что ножиком замки не вскрывают, парень смог отворить дверь клетки. Он тут же разрезал веревки и вытащил девушку на каменный пол пещеры. Тэм очнулась.

\- Иккинг?.. – прошептала она совсем неразборчиво, но Иккинг торопливо ответил:

\- Тише, тише, молчи, услышат же…

Тэм послушно замолчала, а парень понял, что без перевязки она не протянет до врача. Он вспомнил, что в его сумке есть бинт.

Иккинг не знал, как много у него оставалось времени (а точнее, у Тэм), поэтому действовать пришлось быстро. Но он замялся. Не то, чтобы ему не приходилось делать перевязку. Просто теперь она нужна была Тэм. Именно Тэм из всех возможных людей. Переборов смущение, Иккинг снял с Тэм окровавленную рубашку.

\- Что ты… - услышал он тихий шепот, но сразу же остановил его:

\- Перевязку. Успокойся, все хорошо, надеюсь, еще не поздно.

Парень старался не смотреть на белую, будто светившуюся в темноте нежную кожу девушки. Он поблагодарил богов, что на ней есть грудная повязка, и, оторвав маленький кусочек бинта, потянулся к факелу. Бинт зажегся.

\- Это была стрела? – Тэм кивнула. – Наконечника нет внутри?

Девушка указала пальцем на клетку. На полу лежала стрела с крючковатым боевым наконечником, вся в крови. Всадник в очередной раз вздрогнул.

\- Хорошо. Должен предупредить, что будет очень больно.

Иккинг огляделся вокруг в поисках веточки, железяки, чего-нибудь, но ничего не было. Тогда он просто вложил в рот Тэм собственную руку и приготовился к боли. 

\- Постарайся не издавать звуков, пожалуйста, это важно.

Парень прикоснулся горящим бинтом к ране и мгновенно почувствовал, как в его ладонь вонзаются зубы. Ладно, он это вытерпит. Главное здесь, чтобы Тэм это выдержала и не закричала. Она же хрипела ему в руку, медленно сжимая челюсти, ее глаза крепко зажмурились, а брови страдальчески изогнулись. Из уголка глаза скатилась одинокая слезинка. Но она старалась молчать, несмотря на обжигание раны.

\- Ты молодец, - Иккинг потушил бинт, - все, все закончилось. Теперь можешь отпустить мою руку, - и Тэм разжала зубы.

На ладони остались следы от укуса. Но Иккинг не обращал на это внимания, поскольку уже был занят разматыванием бинта для собственно перевязки. Он быстро и умело заматывал в марлю плечо Тэм, не смотря ей в глаза.

\- Прости меня… - прохрипела Тэм, задыхаясь.

\- Боги, Тэм, тише, - шикнул на нее Иккинг.

За что ей извиняться перед ним? Неужели Астрид была…

ХВАТИТ!

\- Можешь встать? – спросил Иккинг, закончив перевязку и одев девушку обратно.

Затуманенный взгляд Тэм был красноречивей всяких слов.

\- Понятно. Тогда, - он поднял ее за руку, - держись крепче.

Ноги Тэм заплетались, что делало работу Иккинга еще сложнее. Он не думал, что сможет ее поднять и таким образом дотащить до места, где прятались драконы. Попытка ее взять на руки закончилась провалом, поэтому пришлось ее полутащить-полувести, но и тут все было не слава богу, поскольку раненая все время падала.

Доведя Тэм до выхода из верхней пещеры, Иккинг усадил ее на землю и пополз на разведку. Он выглянул и обмер. К ним поднимался стражник.

\- Черт, – сказал Иккинг одними губами и вытащил ножик.

Он скрылся за углом, выжидая, когда стражник войдет в пещеру. Тогда он сможет… о боги, помогите.

Стражник прошел чуть дальше прохода и увидел Тэм. Закричать он не успел. Иккинг подкрался к нему из-за спины и, превозмогая себя, перерезал ему горло. Кровь хлынула струей. Парень подхватил тело, чтобы не было шума, и утащил во тьму, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть со стороны. Всадник виновато оглянулся на Тэм. Она сидела с закрытыми глазами.

\- Это было необходимо. Это было необходимо, - шептал Иккинг, пытаясь успокоить себя.

Его била дрожь. Руки были скользкими от крови, и Тэм выскальзывала, пока он пытался ее поудобнее обхватить, чтобы поднять.

Наконец они пошли. Теперь проход был пуст, и их никто не заметил. Сердце Иккинга колотилось как бешенное, а Тэм повторяла все время:

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста…

С горем пополам они добрались до места укрытия драконов. Иккинг слегка свистнул, и в ответ на это из-под воды показались Беззубик и Одхан. Стряхнув воду, Ночная Фурия подбежала к хозяину, который от пережитого с трудом держался на ногах. Сев в седло и крепко прижав к себе Тэм, парень отдал приказ взлетать. Одхан полетел за ними.

На удивление, визит Всадника остался незамеченным… хотя бы до поры до времени.

А пока можно было просто лететь, выжимая все возможное из Беззубика. Тэм могло помочь только чудо. 

Они пролетели некоторое расстояние, и девушка немного пришла в себя.

\- Иккинг, это ты… Прости…

\- Да за что ты все время извиняешься? – мягко спросил Всадник.

\- Я… не выполнила твой приказ, - прохрипела в ответ она.

\- Какой еще приказ? 

Тэм смотрела Иккингу прямо в глаза.

\- Твой приказ. Ты отдавал… 

\- Когда, во имя Тора? Что это за приказ такой?

Тэм молчала.

\- Так, - медленно проговорил он, - с этого момента расскажи-ка мне все, пожалуйста. Если ты в состоянии, конечно.


	10. База Охотников, часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВАРНИНГ!  
> КРОВЬ И УБИЙСТВА (впрочем, малореалистичные, честно)  
> (все это, впрочем, написано в предупреждениях, но я предупреждаю и здесь. На всякий пожарный.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к этой главе (вау, я обзавожусь иллюстрациями!)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/northwind-as-a-girl/art/At-some-dark-place-825715066?ga_submit_new=10%3A1578081364

Когда все улетели на Олух и оставили в Краю Тэм и Астрид, рыжеволосая девушка была весьма раздосадована. Если уж это не было знаком недоверия… Но здесь была и Астрид, с недавнего времени вновь лучшая подруга Тэм. Они проводили множество вечеров на арене, обмениваясь ударами, а после они обычно вместе шли полетать или на ужин – по настроению. Именно Астрид Тэм рассказывала все, что происходило с ней за день, спрашивала совета. 

У Мериды никогда не было нормального друга до этого. Отец - все-таки отец, а Ангус – все-таки конь. С людьми низших сословий она не общалась, а дочери лордов казались принцессе слишком плоскими и скудоумными. Они даже не могли оценить ее навыков владения мечом, не то что подраться! Вышивание, платьица, мальчики… Фу.

А вот Астрид! Тэм сразу знала, что они с ней поладят. Как же! Астрид – такая невероятная, она же настоящий воин!

И Астрид тоже, кажется, сразу угадала в ней равную. И вот так они стали подругами.

В общем, Тэм лучшего и желать не могла. Астрид всегда держала ее в курсе отношения к ней других Всадников, давала советы, как завоевывать их доверие. Правда, по словам Астрид, все заканчивалось тщетно, но Тэм всегда старалась, как могла.

И вот теперь, пока Тэм бегала по Краю и кричала, как все к ней несправедливы, она ведь из кожи вон лезет, Астрид ее пыталась успокоить. И однажды блондинка обратилась к Тэм:

\- Слушай, хочешь доказать всем, что ты достойна доверия?

Тэм с готовностью закивала.

\- Ну вот смотри, - и Астрид достала карту. – С Олуха прилетело письмо, а там был приказ от Иккинга. Специально для тебя.

\- Так, - у Тэм загорелись глаза, - а можно поподробнее?

Приказ? Специально для нее?

\- Ответь сначала, берешься ли?

\- Да, да, естественно, давай уже, говори, - Тэм подпрыгивала на месте.

\- Так вот, - Астрид внимательно посмотрела на Тэм, - приказ таков. На этой карте отмечена оставшаяся на Архипелаге база Охотников…

\- Как? Вы ж говорили, что…

\- Ну да, ну да, - раздраженно ответила Астрид, - но они появились буквально у нас под носом. Что поделаешь, это же Охотники. Профессионалы.

Она прокашлялась и продолжила:

\- Да. База плохо охраняется, по крайней мере, пока что это правда. Задание максимально простое: проникнуть туда и вывести всех драконов, какие там могут быть.

\- И все?

\- И все. Ну, и довести драконов до Края.

\- Ага, - протянула Тэм, - этого будет достаточно, чтобы мне стали здесь доверять?

\- Абсолютно. И, - Астрид понимающе ухмыльнулась, - Иккинг начнет тебя уважать еще больше.

Уши Тэм порозовели, хотя и выражение ее лица совершенно не изменилось. Уважение - это хорошо.

\- Да, и еще вопрос, - спросила блондинка, - ты умеешь ориентироваться по карте?

\- Ээээм, - протянула Тэм, - не особо… Но, наверное, смогу найти остров…

Астрид, смеясь, дала девушке четкие указания дороги, и Тэм пошла собираться.

Двое суток в пути – это срок, но Тэм не заметила, как они прошли, поскольку уже представляла, как будет красться по незнакомой территории, сплошь и рядом напичканной врагами. Пальцы чесались – им не терпелось сжимать меч. Хотя и Астрид предупредила, что на рожон лезть не надо, это же стелс-миссия, Тэм хотелось подраться.

Тэм достигла нужного острова ночью, как и планировала. Но все остальное пошло не по плану.

Девушка оторопело наблюдала, как по береговой линии двигаются многочисленные огни. Везде были пришвартованы корабли, а на побережье стояли клетки с драконами. Так. Это значительно отличалось от того, что говорила Астрид.

Ладно. Но приказ есть приказ! Тем более, Тэм не хотелось подводить Иккинга. И еще тем более, что так задание становилось куда сложнее. Как же все будут удивляться, когда она вернется на Край! Да…

Стараясь быть незамеченной (это сложно, когда под тобой огромный красно-черный дракон), Тэм села среди каких-то скал, где не было огней, и приготовилась наблюдать. Тут она поняла, что Одхан – явно не лучший выбор напарника для шпионской миссии, и решила его где-нибудь спрятать. После недолгого шебуршания по берегу девушка нашла довольно тихое место – нагромождение скал, создающее нечто вроде пещерки, и приказала дракону ждать ее здесь, несмотря ни на что. Одхан повиновался.

Следя за Охотниками, Тэм поняла, что они пока только-только выгружают драконов. Но куда они их заберут после этого? Явно же должны быть какие-нибудь укрепления. Форт, может быть? Всегда так.

Пока Тэм размышляла, все Охотники ушли под землю через ворота, похожие на вход в шахту, взяв с собой несколько клеток с драконами. Так вот где их форт. Под землей, в недрах острова. 

Ну, раз никого нет, значит, можно начинать.

Тэм прокралась к клеткам и начала отодвигать засовы. Раз-раз – готово. Все было просто – так просто, как и обещала Астрид. Вскоре все клетки на поверхности были пустыми, и драконы поднялись в воздух. Девушка совсем было собралась идти под землю, к остальным клеткам, как из ворот показались два Охотника. 

Они ее заметили и приготовились атаковать. Подбежав к ним, ловким движением клинка Тэм разрубила первому голову от темени до подбородка, его шлем из кожи не выдержал удара и лопнул. Охотник упал, разбрызгивая мозг, а девушка уже переключилась на второго, который, увидя смерть напарника, побежал к шахте. Но он не добежал. Тэм рубанула его по спине - позорная смерть для норманна, подумала она. Он развернулся, пытаясь защититься. Это было тщетно. Меч пронзил ему живот. Охотник упал на колени, и девушка воткнула клинок ему между шеей и ключицей, таким образом его прикончив.

\- Красивое начало, - с гордостью прошептала она.

Отец бы гордился ее навыками.

Разметав вышедших, Тэм пошла к воротам. Драконы неожиданно решили пойти за ней. "Компания не помешает", - заключила она и спустилась в шахту.

Шахта представляла собой довольно крупную пещеру, заполоненную Охотниками. И это оказалось еще одним неприятным сюрпризом - под землей было не столько же людей, сколько она видела снаружи ранее, а значительно, значительно больше.

И, конечно же, ее заметили. Странно было бы, если бы люди, идущие на выход, не увидели человека, идущего им навстречу.

Начался настоящий Апокалипсис. Драконы полетели все жечь. Из-под потолка потекли потоки огня, сжигая всех тех неудачников, что не успели убежать на поверхность, а выживших поджидала Тэм, механически кромсая и рубя всех, кто попадался под руку. Она не могла сосчитать, скольких положила. Каким-то невероятным чудом ей удавалось уворачиваться от ударов. Все было в крови и гари, дым мешал дышать.

Битва переместилась наружу. Тэм пришлось отступать. Но вместо того, чтобы бежать к Одхану и улетать прочь, она не прекращала битвы. В ее жилах текла кровь воинов, в конце концов. Однако на открытой местности Охотники смогли наконец-то использовать луки, и если раньше атаки мечей Тэм могла отражать, то от стрел убежать невозможно. Одна стрела попала ей в левое плечо. От внезапной боли девушка скорчилась и упала, вновь поднялась. Но теперь ее хватило ненадолго. Ее смогли окружить и потащить под землю.

Зрение Тэм начало мутиться. Она помнила, что кто-то что-то у нее спрашивал, но она плюнула ему в лицо вместо ответа, за что схлопотала удар в челюсть, и девушка вырубилась окончательно...

Очнулась она уже в клетке в каком-то темном месте. Плечо невероятно болело, и Тэм удивилась тому, что стрела до сих пор там, где и была. Руки ее не были связаны, и она вытащила стрелу. Наконечник оказался с закорючками. Кровь, остановившаяся недавно, полилась снова, но Тэм смогла встать, откинуть засов клетки и выйти. Конечно же, ее сразу поймали, связали ей руки и ноги, а на клетку повесили настоящий замок. Итак, Тэм потеряла сознание, а очнулась, только чтобы увидеть Иккинга…

***

Тэм говорила кратко, отрывисто; видно было, что каждый звук ей дается с трудом. В немногих словах она описала все, что с ней произошло. Иккинг слушал ее, не зная, что и думать.

\- Во-первых, Тэм, - медленно начал он, - я никаких приказов не давал. 

Тэм мотнула головой, давая понять, что она этому не верит.

\- Я подвела тебя.

\- Это не так! Подумай, как бы это я мог дать приказ идти одному из Всадников в одиночку в рейд на базу Охотников? Это задание не для одного! Ладно… О боги, что за безумие… 

Он бессознательно продолжал крепко держать Тэм, не отпуская.

\- Скажи мне, а сколько дней ты провела на базе Охотников?

\- Я была в отключке. Под землей. Не было света, не знаю, - все так же односложно ответила Тэм.

Иккинг осознал глупость вопроса и замолчал, продолжая лететь, подсчитывая в уме. Два дня его полета сюда, еще два – сколько прошло до прилета Всадников на Край… четверо суток? Мда, времени у Тэм почти не осталось…

Стоп.

А ведь на Край сейчас лететь нельзя! Иккинга внезапно осенило осознание всей ситуации.

Там Астрид. Астрид. Астрид. Астрид. Не могу поверить, что это она. Она не могла. Но сделала. Поэтому везти туда Тэм – нельзя.

Ну конечно. Астрид. Как все… просто. Она видела, как Всадник относится к Тэм; она все поняла, обо всем догадалась.

Парень не решался озвучить это слово даже в голове. Но... Ревность. Ну конечно.

Как же это низко. 

Ну конечно.

Только не на Край. Куда-либо в иное место, но не на Край. Если Астрид… В Хель все эти «если»! Астрид попыталась убить Тэм! Не получилось в один раз – так постарается во второй. 

И, сориентировавшись, Иккинг направил Беззубика к Олуху. За ними тихо летел Одхан. Обещанный шторм надвигался, и его темные крылья готовились накрыть весь свет...


	11. И это тоже может подождать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ТАДАМ

На Олухе обычно было немного происшествий, требующих врачебного вмешательства. По крайней мере, сейчас. Поэтому местная немая ведунья Готи наслаждалась спокойствием. В конце концов, она это заслужила. Она завела себе небольшую стайку Жутких Жутей и вкусила радость тихой жизни.

Впрочем, она еще практиковала – как ни крути, а целитель деревне все-таки нужен. Мало ли что: кому в пьянке голову проломят, какой-нибудь малец сломает руку или ногу… Ничего серьезного, в отличие от предыдущих лет.

И уж, конечно, она никак не ожидала того, чтобы одним тихим вечером на ее пороге оказался серый от усталости сын вождя с раненой девушкой на руках.

\- Прошу тебя, Готи, никому ни слова, - Иккинг получил посохом по лбу, шикнул и исправился, - ладно, просто постарайся, чтобы никто не узнал, что у тебя кто-то есть в доме, хорошо?

Тэм провалялась в бреду и горячке ни много ни мало сутки. Все это время она не приходила в сознание, что заставляло целительницу волноваться. Рана сама по себе не была особо страшной – куда хуже было ее состояние. Иккинг, конечно, исправно ее перевязывал, но запредельных навыков врачевания у него не было. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что время не было упущено.

«Если и выживет, то шрам будет – мама не горюй», - думала Готи, меняя травяные примочки.

Но Тэм оказалась сильнее, и после суток метания по кровати она очнулась. Правда, только чтобы попить – потом вновь уснула, но это уже было спокойным сном выздоравливающего человека.

Еще четыре дня Тэм просто спала, изредка просыпаясь. Она не узнавала лица Готи, в глазах все мутилось. После этих переломных дней девушке стало значительно легче.

Плечо болело, ведьма шуршала где-то далеко… Тэм скучала. Целительница совершенно неожиданно для нее оказалась немой и ужасно раздражительной. Разговаривала эта сухонькая старушка, рисуя на песке. Это объясняло, почему у той были песчаные полы. Кое-как она объяснила Тэм, как она тут оказалась, сколько дней лежит, и то, что Иккинг просил ее пребывание держать в секрете.

Итак, все, что оставалось делать Тэм – лежать и думать.

Думать оказалось тяжело. Девушка потеряла много крови, и очень часто в ее глазах темнело от каких бы то ни было усилий. Но все-таки Тэм возвращалась в мыслях к тому, что произошло там, на базе Охотников, и к тому, что произошло потом. Этот разговор с Иккингом не выходил у нее из головы, хотя и вспоминался с трудом, словно в тумане.

«Я не отдавал такого приказа».

Что это могло значить? Ведь Астрид не могла ее обмануть! Может быть, это чья-то злая шутка? Тогда таким шутникам надо перегрызть глотку, чтобы неповадно было! Но все же сперва надо было понять, кому это было нужно…

Но думать было опять-таки трудно. И Тэм ждала прихода хотя бы кого-нибудь, чтобы ей хоть что-то объяснили. Ведунья не могла ей ничего рассказать… по меньшей мере, нарисовать так, чтобы можно было это понять.

Но никто не приходил. Тэм видела, как солнце всходило и заходило, день сменял ночь, ночь сменяла день, но она все лежала в одиночестве.

Вместо людей пришли воспоминания. Дом. Семья. Все это, однако, расплывалось под натиском воспоминаний с Края. Особенно вспоминались уроки приручения драконов. Мягкое прикосновение руки к ней, когда ее учили чистить Одхана…

Это были странные мысли, определенно. Но Тэм было все равно. 

Иногда она проваливалась в горячечный сон. Снилось ей всегда одно и то же – битва там, на том острове, и то, как было спокойно после спасения. Спокойно и мирно, как и должно было быть. 

И без всяких сомнений, Мерида видела во сне Иккинга.

Вот так просто. Мерида и не собиралась называть это ощущение любовью. Она и не знала, как назвать то чувство, когда определенный человек проходит красной нитью через все существование, когда, кажется, и мысли нет, чтобы та была не об этом человеке. В представлении девушки любовь была чем-то странным и непонятным. В детстве ей читали сказки про прекрасных принцесс и храбрых рыцарей, но то, что там называлось любовью, значительно отличалось от того, что испытывала Мерида, как минимум, способом появления.

Что это? Уважение? Не то, но, определенно, это органично выросло из уважения. Дружба? Тоже нет. Но, повторюсь, Мерида даже не пыталась дать чувству наименование.

Девушка ждала прилета Иккинга. Всем сердцем. Во-первых, ей просто нужно было его увидеть – в угоду этому новому безымянному чувству, - а во-вторых, надо было задать ему несколько вопросов. Что все-таки за загадка с этим приказом?

Так проходили дни. Тэм не считала их. Они просто сменяли друг друга, пока одним вечером в домике Готи не послышались тихие шаги и такой же тихий голос третьего человека.

В комнату зашел Иккинг. Тэм приподнялась на локтях, чтобы его разглядеть. 

\- Как ты? – участливо спросил он.

\- Бывало лучше.

\- Но и хуже тоже? 

Тэм усмехнулась.

\- Пожалуй. 

\- Я присяду? 

\- Конечно.

Иккинг аккуратно сел на краешек кровати. 

\- Что там на Краю?

\- Знаешь, тебя очень не хватает. Там сейчас… - парень мягко отмахнулся. – В общем, да…

\- Охотники?

Иккинг неохотно кивнул.

\- Это из-за меня, да? – обреченно спросила Тэм.

\- Из-за нас, - веско произнес Иккинг.

И, прежде чем Тэм успела возразить, он повторил:

\- Из-за нас. Твою личную вылазку нельзя связать с Всадниками, а вот твое спасение – да. На крайний случай, с Крылатыми девами. Так что тебе не надо себя винить, Тэм. 

Он помолчал немного.

\- Тем более, после этого мы смогли зачистить эту базу. Даже несмотря на то, что Кроган послал отряд. Он все равно был мал, и теперь на Архипелаге точно не осталось Охотников… хотя они приходят и из-за пределов островов. Все нормально, Тэм, правда.

\- Меня больше интересует не это. – Тэм вновь легла, отвернув голову к стене.

\- Понимаю.

Иккинг посмотрел в окно, обдумывая слова.

А что он мог ей сказать? 

Когда он вернулся на Край, все его уже ждали. Все спрашивали, где он был, а Астрид старалась избегать его. Немудрено. Но после того, как Иккинг объявил всем, что улетал на поиски Тэм, но ее не нашел, девушка стала гораздо смелее, даже пыталась заигрывать. Но ноги сами уносили Иккинга от нее, потому что он знал: если он останется с ней наедине хотя бы на пять минут, то снесет ей голову без суда и следствия.

Однажды Астрид все-таки смогла побеседовать с Иккингом с глазу на глаз. Правда, это близко даже не была беседа.

\- Почему ты меня избегаешь? – кричала Астрид. – Что я сделала не так?

Иккинг бы мог ей ответить, что она сделала не так. Но только смог пробормотать: «Я не могу с тобой сейчас разговаривать» и поспешно уйти. Нельзя было, чтобы Астрид узнала, что Тэм еще жива. И Олух в качестве места для безопасного сокрытия раненой все меньше и меньше казался Всаднику идеальным – велика вероятность утечки информации об ее нахождении. В конце концов, можно было оставить девушку на острове Крылатых дев – вышло бы даже быстрее. Но сейчас уже перевозить Тэм было нельзя. Поздно.

Но все же Тэм ждала объяснений.

\- Итак. Слушай меня внимательнейшим образом и даже не пытайся возражать или задавать вопросы, пока не закончу. Ясно? – Тэм согласно кивнула.

Свет заходящего солнца золотом обрисовал профиль Всадника. Девушка не отрывала взгляда от него.

\- Приказ был сфальсифицирован. – Тэм попыталась что-то возразить, но парень остановил ее жестом. - Из-за того, что никто не знал о нем, Всадники считают тебя шпионкой Охотников и не имеют ни малейшего понятия, где ты сейчас. И до поры до времени… пусть так и остается.

\- Но почему? – взорвалась Тэм, резко сев в кровати. – Как это приказ может быть подлогом? Астрид… - и она замолчала, сраженная мыслями.

Иккинг тоже молчал, позволяя ей самой закончить.

Наконец Тэм твердо заявила:

\- Этого не может быть. Просто не может. Астрид – моя лучшая подруга, она… не могла бы. Не могла!

\- Тише, тебе нельзя кричать.

Тэм закрыла лицо руками, повторяя: «Она не могла, она не могла». Но это продолжалось недолго. Девушка придвинулась к Иккингу.

\- Докажи, что это она!

\- Тэм, - парень старался ее успокоить, - больше никто не знал о приказе. Она его придумала, чтобы услать тебя с острова и… и убить.

\- Все равно не верю! Если это и правда, то зачем ей это? Она, что, мне так сильно не доверяла?

\- Тэм.

Иккинг очень надеялся, что Тэм его об этом не спросит. Больше жизни он боялся, что придется отвечать на этот вопрос – ведь это раскрывало его чувства, к чему он не был готов. Но девушка ждала. Пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою способность скользко выражаться.

\- Это… не совсем из-за недоверия. Все просто – Астрид видела, что мы стали… близкими друзьями, и… волновалась. Не знала, как о тебе думать, друг ты или враг.

Тэм задумчиво смотрела на Иккинга, и тот внезапно понял, что она ему не верит. Ни единому слову. Он спрятал глаза.

\- Я понимаю, что тебе нужно время, чтобы это переварить. Поэтому я пойду. Выздоравливай. – Он поспешно поднялся и направился к выходу.

\- Стой.

Вескость этого полуприказа остановила Иккинга на полпути. Он покорно вернулся.

\- Что-то еще?

\- Да. – Голос Тэм стал более хриплым, она прокашлялась. – Это о… об этом, том, что ты сказал… близкая дружба?

По спине парня пробежал холодок.

\- А что об этом?

\- Астрид ревновала, да?

И прежде, чем Иккинг успел ответить, она пояснила:

\- Я знаю, что между вами что-то было в прошлом. Это видно. Только… Только скажи: ты пытался ее разубедить? Ну… во всех этих подозрениях.

\- Конечно. Но она не поверила, как видно. 

Он все еще не поворачивался к ней, ощущая слабость в теле, как будто из него выпили всю кровь. Тэм же ни с того ни с сего стало жарко, и она села на кровати, спустив ноги на пол. Таким образом, они оказались бок к боку.

Мерида выглядела подавленной. Даже не совсем из-за разоблачения Астрид. Хотя это, конечно, ее сильно ударило, она все же была к этому готова. Но как же это было обидно… Самая главная причина была не в Астрид, а в…

Нет, нет, нет! Нельзя так думать, сидя рядом с этим человеком! Так нельзя. Просто нельзя. Они же лишь друзья, коллеги…

\- Тэм?..

Она молчала, уставившись в одну точку на полу. Ее молчание нагнетало, подавляло, от него хотелось бежать прочь – делать все, что угодно, только бы она заговорила вновь. 

В Иккинге что-то подломилось от ее вида. В который раз он себе напомнил, почему ему стоит молчать о своих чувствах к Тэм, но это было бесполезно. Всадник условно провел черту в своей жизни и перешагнул через собственный запрет.

\- Я должен, обязан тебе сказать… кое-что.

Тэм повернулась к нему.

\- Я люблю тебя. Прости. Ты можешь послать меня куда подальше, или что-нибудь еще. Все будет нормально, если так. Просто я не могу молчать. Еще раз прости.

Он не мог заставить себя смотреть на Тэм. Он уже жалел, что сказал все это. И зачем он так часто извинялся? Глупый, трусливый мальчик, вот он кто.

\- Иккинг…

Он все равно не смотрел. Чего ради? Может быть, он ее оскорбил. Это вполне возможно. 

Он почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке, на которую он опирался, и резко повернулся от неожиданности. И он увидел Тэм, смотрящую на него так… непривычно. Иккинг быстро опустил взгляд.

Неловко. Неправильно. Он опять облажался, нет сомнений.

\- Это… правда?

\- Что?.. А, да. Да. Но, повторюсь, если ты не… в общем, ты в полном праве сказать нет…

Способность разговаривать изменяла Иккингу, слова застревали в глотке. Эти неправильные, кособокие слова вылезали со скрипом, когда он мог рассказать ей, что любит ее до луны и обратно, и еще раз до луны, и еще раз обратно; когда он мог поведать ей, что только от ее шагов рушатся опоры его бытия. Что ее голос резонирует в каждой его кости. Что прямо сейчас ему хочется биться головой об стену от невозможности их существования рядом, и все же они так близко и далеко в одно и то же время. Что он не может ей даже заикнуться об этом всем. И мало того, не имеет права.

Выбирать ей. 

\- Так что, Астрид не была так уж неправа? – послышался тихий шепот.

Вот теперь Мериде хотелось раствориться в свете почти зашедшего солнца. Все это, все эти слова были такими новыми для нее, как будто их только что придумали. «Я тебя люблю». Да, это было нечто неведомо новое, и именно в таком смысле. Все эти новые смыслы звучали в голосе, который произнес эти слова… Черт, он лишал и дара речи, и способности мыслить, и… О Боже.

\- Я не хочу говорить нет, Иккинг, - Мерида услышала себя будто со стороны.

Они смотрели друг на друга, не веря себе.

\- Это правда? – нарушил тишину Иккинг.

\- Да, - ответила Мерида и улыбнулась, - я тоже люблю тебя!

Всадник крепко сжал ее ладонь.

\- Что ж, это все меняет…

\- Что именно?

\- Как минимум мою жизнь, - и он улыбнулся в ответ.

Мерида засмеялась и обняла Иккинга. Тот уткнулся ей в плечо, слегка поглаживая ее по спине рукой.

Они посидели так некоторое время молча, не желая прерывать объятие. Потом Иккинг сжал Тэм крепче и прошептал: «Черт». Все было так просто, так, как и должно было быть.

\- Но подожди, - сказала Тэм, внезапно оторвавшись от парня, - надо подумать, что сказать Всадникам о моем отсутствии, и об Астрид тоже надо подумать… 

\- Об этом можно подумать чуть позже. Как полагаешь, этому всему время именно сейчас?

\- Нет, я поняла тебя. Но мне еще нужно кое-что тебе сказать, - поспешно добавила Мерида, понимая, что скоро может произойти.

\- И это тоже может подождать.

\- Но ведь ты должен знать! Меня действительно зовут не Тэм, а по-другому, я просто хотела начать новую жизнь, и я не сирота, и даже не отсюда…

Иккинг закатил глаза и нетерпеливо повторил:

\- И это тоже может подождать.

\- Тогда, думаю, все может подождать, - ответила Мерида и погладила его пылавшую щеку.

\- Именно так.

Он прижался к ее ладони, как котенок, с закрытыми глазами. Потом посмотрел на нее и нежно провел пальцами по ее руке. Они качнулись друг к другу и коснулись лбами; их дыхание сбивалось. Они делили воздух на двоих и поняли, что можно пойти немного дальше.

И в этот же самый момент случилось то, что никто из них предугадать не мог.

Как раз в тот момент, когда их губы готовились соприкоснуться, из объятий Иккинг ускользнуло тепло, и он открыл глаза.

Тэм не было. Вместо нее в воздухе висел уже знакомый синий огонек. Ошеломленный парень не шевелился, а через несколько секунд этот огонек исчез. Тут же в комнату ввалилась Готи с перекошенным лицом. Кое-как она объяснила Иккингу наполовину рисунками, наполовину жестами, что здесь произошло какое-то колдовство, но он не слышал.

***

Мерида поняла только, что происходит что-то явно не то, перед тем, как ощутила себя вновь на твердом месте. Открыв глаза, она увидела знакомую комнату с резными деревянными медведями. И прежде чем она смогла что-то осознать, она услышала крик:

\- Мерида, доченька!

И сразу же узнала свою мать и Медведьму, стоящую рядом с ними. Ведьма заговорщически усмехалась, когда Мерида подняла на нее полный ненависти взгляд. Это однозначно было делом ее рук.

\- Господи, мы так волновались! Прошло уже три месяца, а мы так и не знали, где ты, как ты… во что это ты одета? А это что? – добавила Элинор, когда, обнимая, нечаянно надавила на плечо дочери, и та зашипела. – Это что, рана? О Боже, что с тобой произошло?

Мерида не вслушивалась в эти слова, ее глаза застилали горькие слезы. Она, не сдерживаясь, закричала в отчаянии.

\- Что с тобой? Все хорошо? Ох, Господи, пойдем домой, пойдем, тебя все ждут…


	12. Эпилог

\- А я говорил, что надо было остаться у Дингвола хотя бы на один день! Тогда бы мы переждали эту снежную бурю, и нам не пришлось бы мерзнуть здесь до смерти!

\- Вообще-то лучше было бы наоборот, знаешь? Мы могли бы проскочить эту бурю, а не переждать – еще неизвестно, сколько она продлится. Хотя это уже неважно. Еще максимум сутки – и мы дойдем до королевских земель.

Третий человек, по всей видимости, что-то бормотал, скрытый широким капюшоном.

По дороге с гор Хайленда ехали три всадника. Тот, что возмущался, был широк и грузен; второй – высокий и куда меньше в ширину. Третий был монахом и, несмотря на метель, он не был утеплен так же, как остальные – на них, в отличие от него, были меховые плащи. Лошади под ними всеми были настоящие тяжеловозы, мохнатые и выносливые.

Метелица действительно разгулялась. С неба нетели хлопья снега, а сильный ветер сдувал с седел наших всадников.

Монах все молился.

\- Напомни-ка мне, Иккинг, зачем мы взяли с собой этого христианина? – спросил широкий.

\- Он показывает нам путь, это раз, - ответил Иккинг, вздохнув, - и мы обеспечиваем ему безопасное путешествие до королевского замка, это два. И нет, Плевака, мы не будем вновь обсуждать, стоит ли ему быть здесь или нет. Видишь, - он указал на монаха, - он нас боится. Не стоит пугать этого странного человека понапрасну.

До норманнов донеслось: «Ne permittas me separari a te. Ab hoste maligno defende me*».

\- И вот что он опять такое говорит?

\- Молится, как обычно, - Иккинг прислушался, - обычная молитва. Говорю же, ему просто страшно. Два жестоких норманна и снежная буря. Будь я на его месте – тоже б молился.

Монах помолчал и вдруг взял на октаву выше:

\- In hora mortis meae voca me!**

\- Успокойся! – крикнул Иккинг. – Ты еще не умираешь, не нагнетай.

В ответ послышалось ворчащее:

\- Et iube me venire ad te, ut cum Sanctis tuis laudem te in saecula saeculorum. Amen***.

Причем это самое «аmen» получилось наиболее злым. Иккинг вздохнул.

Они путешествовали по Шотландии уже несколько дней. На Новый Олух пришло письмо с интересным предложением, которое вышло решать все совершеннолетнее население, а несовершеннолетние пришли просто так. В письме шотландского короля выражалась готовность к очень выгодной унии, и Иккинг прекрасно понимал, почему письмо прислали именно ему и именно сейчас.

После ухода драконов с Архипелага ушли за ненадобностью и Охотники. Но за старыми врагами пришли новые. Оказалось, что Охотники платили северным королям с материка, чтобы те давали им свободу действия и не мешали. Поэтому, если до того, как исчезли драконы, амбиции королей Севера распространялись только на южные земли, в которые также входила значительная часть Европы, то теперь армии захватчиков переместились на запад, на своих же сородичей. 

Архипелаг штормило в политических бурях, и даже самый отдаленный остров – Новый Олух – не мог оставаться в стороне. Как известно, викинги не боялись дальних походов, и когда на горизонте вполне ожидаемо показались бело-красные паруса, Иккингу и его народу пришлось взяться за меч. Почти вся старая компания Всадников пала в бою, остался лишь Рыбьеног. Особо почтили смерть Астрид - она была хорошим генералом, чем искупила свои проступки перед Иккингом, а точнее, перед Тэм. Впрочем, она никогда так и не узнала, что та выжила. (Парень вообще не любил вспоминать про пропавшую девушку. Это порождало слишком много болезненных воспоминаний.)

Отстояв дом, юный вождь решил пойти дальше на восток. Вскоре, где мирными договорами, где огнем, а где мечом, Иккингу удалось отвоевать у королей и объединить под своей властью добрую часть Архипелага. 

Даже без драконов это небольшое племя могло подняться до такого влиятельного положения. Иккинга дополнительно короновали под титулом Ингвара (он решился не прятать свое истинное, духовное имя, чем вызвал удивление подданных) Хэддока Третьего, Короля Запада – под титулом, созданным в оппозицию титулу королей Севера. И с ним считались, им пугали, его именем творилось правосудие. 

Несмотря на все свое влияние (и куда больше воспеваемые привлекательность, изящество и остроумие), он наотрез отказывался жениться. Возможно, дело было в том, что его сердце чересчур крепко держалось за ту, что пропала пять лет назад. Однако Иккинг прекрасно осознавал то, что это непозволительная роскошь. В любой момент его могли убить. А про судьбу тех империй, чьи правители уходили, не оставив наследника, он помнил даже очень хорошо. Впрочем, он успокаивал себя тем, что ему всего двадцать четыре года. Тем более, если жениться, то максимально выгодно для государства. Пока что таких предложений не попадалось.

Вот поэтому, когда пришло письмо от короля Хайленда Фергуса Первого с предложением взять в жены его дочь, Иккинг понял, что если и заключать брак, то сейчас. В конце концов, Шотландия – это то, о чем долго мечтал молодой король. Это была довольно молодая страна, но уже сильная, закаленная в атаках норманнов. У нее было выгодное положение, как стратегическое, так и в плане торговых путей. Также всегда было заманчиво иметь связи с ведущими странами Ойкумены. Слишком долго Архипелаг прозябал в безвестности! Пора было дать ему славу, которую он заслуживал.

Итак, король Запада Ингвар (а для своих – просто Иккинг) в сопровождении своего советника Плеваки приплыл покорять Шотландию. По указаниям из письма Фергуса, вначале он должен был обойти трех самых влиятельных лордов – Макинтоша, МакГаффина и Дингвола, - чтобы узнать их условия, учитываемые при заключении унии.

Первым по плану шел лорд Макинтош. И, конечно же, просто узнавать их условия Иккинг не собирался, еще чего. 

Он собирался торговаться, чтобы урвать наиболее выгодный кусок. Почему? Иккинг знал, что покорно принимать чьи-либо условия – значит играть полностью по их правилам, а этого король не хотел.

После визита Иккинга Макинтош написал Данброху:

«Ингвар умен, эрудирован. Хороший выбор».

А пока Иккинг продолжал свое триумфальное шествие.

Следующим по списку был Лорд МакГаффин. И он… послал Фергусу записку совсем иного рода.

«Очень веселый и добрый юноша. Опытный воин», - вот что гласило это послание.

Записка от следующего, Дингвола, также добавляла путаницы.

«Учтив со старшими, тих и обходителен».

Фергусу пришлось серьезно задуматься. Все это давало понять, что король Запада – умелый дипломат. Подумать только, показаться трем совершенно разным лордам совершенно разным человеком, и притом еще понравиться каждому из них! Да, это объясняло успех столь юного правителя.

Иметь такого зятя не так уж и плохо. Страшно, но очень полезно.

Никто в замке Данброхов не знал пока, как выглядит король Ингвар. А кое-кто даже и вовсе не желал. (Кто бы это мог быть…)

Мериде решение родителей далось очень тяжело. Просить ее пришлось чуть ли не на коленях. Два месяца. Принцесса была непреклонна.

Все было перепробовано: мольбы, угрозы, молитвы, коллективные обращения. Упрямство Мериды смогло сломиться только от огромного количества давления. Она пыталась потом себя утешить тем, что этот союз поможет вытащить страну из войны, но это мало помогало. Оставшееся время девичества она коротала в охоте, стычках в трактирах, пока ей не намекнули, что это может бросить тень на ее репутацию. Тогда девушка на это плюнула и пошла веселиться к стражам. Ее прогнали и оттуда, и теперь ее можно было видеть только в библиотеке, где она ходила мрачнее тучи. Мать беспокоилась, но что было поделать?

Оставалось только ждать прибытия жениха.

И пока что Иккинг с сопровождающими только ехал через метель, надеясь доехать, сохранив оставшиеся конечности.

\- Стража! Открывайте! – около полуночи послышался стук в ворота.

Фергуса оповестили о прибытии гостей, и он спустился вниз. У дверей стояли три человека, абсолютно покрытых снегом. Прежде чем король успел поприветствовать путников, тот, что был выше и тоньше, подошел к нему, откинул капюшон, открыв румяное от мороза лицо, и протянул руку.

\- Доброй ночи, Ваше Величество, - прозвучал молодой голос, - полагаю, вы меня не ждали так рано?

\- Доброй ночи, хотя и погода отнюдь не добрая, - произнес Фергус, возвращая рукопожатие и судорожно вспоминая со сна, кого это он мог ждать.

\- Что ж, представлюсь: король Запада Ингвар Третий… и так далее. Это, - он указал на спутников, - мой советник, - тот поклонился, - а ты, монах, уже можешь идти.

Монах затрясся и, кланяясь, попятился к людской, без конца бормоча:

\- Dominus vobiscum! Et cum spiritu tuo!****

\- Но что это мы тут стоим, - Фергус вспомнил, наконец, про правила гостеприимства, - я прикажу отвести ваших лошадей в стойла, а вас устроят с комфортом в гостевых комнатах, на кухне же скоро приготовят ужин.

\- Благодарю вас. Вы очень добры, - ответил Иккинг.

Король сам взялся отвести гостей, так как хотел сам составить свое мнение о женихе. Не мог же он выдать дочь за непонятного ему человека, в конце концов. 

\- Завтра с утра мы обговорим условия унии, а после вы познакомитесь с принцессой, - обозначил план Фергус.

Молодой король покачал головой.

\- Предпочитаю обсудить условия сейчас. Надеюсь, это вас не затруднит?

\- Нисколько, - ответил шотландец удивленно.

После дискуссии, которая прошла на удивление тихо и спокойно, король пожалел, что не разбудил Элинор. Норманн показался ему слишком на нее похожим в плане дипломатии, и было вполне возможно то, что где-то, в каком-то пункте договора юноша обвел его вокруг пальца.

\- Что ж, Плевака, видишь, жизнь налаживается, - проговорил Иккинг, вытянув ноги к огню, - мы живы, сыты и в тепле, еще и монах ушел – все, как ты заказывал.

\- Меня больше интересует, что ты думаешь о короле, - проворчал старый воин, однако, достаточно расслабленно.

Настало утро, и ни следа вчерашней бури не осталось – кроме огромных масс снега, которые приходилось расчищать рабам. Иккинг с Плевакой облачились в одежды, более соответствующие их статусу и мероприятию, на котором они собирались быть.

\- Ну, на что я похож? – спросил юноша, смотря на себя в зеркало.

\- На слепого котенка, который заблудился в поисках материнской титьки. И выпрямись, ты же король, а не хухры-мухры.

\- Спасибо, - протянул Иккинг. – Лучше бы мать с собой взял, честное слово.

Плевака усмехнулся.

\- Подумать только. Я тебя вынянчил, а сегодня на свадьбу твою иду.

\- На помолвку, - поправил его Иккинг.

\- Да какая разница? И вот, на, надень это.

Старик протянул парню амулет с молотом Тора.

\- Зачем? – удивился Иккинг. – И вообще, откуда ты узнал, что я его не надел?

\- Хоть раз в жизни надень, а то как не викинг, так же нельзя. Жениться тем более идешь, - и Плевака подмигнул.

\- Помолвка! А не свадьба! О боги, ты невыносим.

Все же амулет оказался на шее Иккинга, и они пошли к тронному залу. Подойдя к дверям, Плевака растроганно сказал:

\- Ну, дальше ты сам. Удачи.

И Иккинг шагнул в неизвестное.

Но Судьба артистична. Ведь первое, что он видит в этом зале, это медленно сползающая с трона… Тэм? Тэм, которая бежит к нему со всех ног, подобрав юбки, и которая прыгает к нему на шею с боевым кличем…

\- Так вот ты где оказалась, Тэм… или мне стоит называть вас Вашим Высочеством принцессой Меридой? – шепчет он ей.

\- Просто Мерида… Ваше Величество Король Запада Ингвар, - но он ее прерывает:

\- Просто Иккинг, если можно. 

Мир вокруг них проваливается и перестает существовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что ж, that's all, folks! Пояснения:  
> 1) Молитва, которую бормочет монах в пути, это "Душа Христа" ("Anima Christi"), вот перевод отрывков:  
> * Не позволяй мне отделиться от тебя. От злого врага защити меня.  
> ** В час смерти моей призови меня.  
> *** Прикажи, чтобы я пришел к тебе, и с твоими Святыми пел хвалу тебе во веки веков. Аминь.  
> **** Благословение Господне на вас. И со духом твоим. (типичное приветствие и прощание для духовенства)  
> (все переводы каноничные, если что!)  
> 2) Прикол с именами. Люди раньше верили, что, зная имя человека, можно на этого человека навести порчу. Поэтому, чтобы защититься от этого, ребенку давали еще одно имя. (А Иккинг такой весь продвинутый, в высшие силы не верит, вот имя и не скрывает.)


End file.
